Left At The Altar
by Rachel0101
Summary: Jasper never shows up to the church the day him and Alice are supposed to get married. Now, one year later he decides to make an appearance, but he doesn't show up alone.
1. Left At The Altar

**Alice:**

I twirled in front of the mirror, as I played with the fabric of my wedding dress. I danced around, and spun in my wedding dress. I can't believe that when I leave this church today I am going to be Mrs. Jasper Hale. I was going to be the daughter-in-law of William and Sarah Hale, and the sister-in-law of Rosalie Hale, my best friend.

I heard a knock on the door, and went to retrieve it. I opened the door to see Bella, bouncing her three year old daughter Abigail, in her arms.

"Hi Abby" I greeted, sliding the toddler out of Bella's arms.

"Are you ready" Bella wondered, closing the door behind her.

"Yes" I answered, placing the little girl on her feet.

Bella and my cousin Edward got married four years ago, and now I'm getting married, I think Rose and Emmett are going to be next, even though he isn't the marrying type. They aren't even dating, but I could see they have something between them. I feel like I am missing something with them two, something had to happen because they started to act weird ever since two months ago. We were all basically raised together, and I know for sure they don't look at each other as brother and sister. Bella, and Renesme are sisters, and live with their mother Renee, because their father died about ten years ago.

Edward, Bella, and Emmett are all 25, Jasper, Rose, and I are 23, and Renesme and Jacob are 21. My mother came into the room next, with Renesme behind her. She placed a tiara onto my head, before pecking my cheek.

"At least one of my children are ready to settle down" she whispered, as she started to cry.

"Are you ready? We're about to start" Renesme said, adjusting the bottom fabric of my dress.

"I can't wait until I am married to Jasper" I whispered, blinking away the tears.

"Alice" Rose yelled, running into my room.

I quickly turned away to find her face, red, and her completely out of breath.

"What" I wondered, running to her even though Renesme was still adjusting my dress.

"Jasper's gone! Emmett and I looked everywhere for him, we can't find him! Edward found this note in the room he was getting ready in" Rose exclaimed, as Emmett appeared behind her.

Emmett walked towards me, and handed me the letter. I slowly, unfolded it, and took a deep breath before reading it.

_Dear, Alice, _

_If you are reading this, then I must have left. Don't look for me! I need this! While I was getting ready my life literally flashed before my eyes. I'm not ready to get married. I thought I was, but I'm not. Please don't cry, and look for me. Move on! Find someone who is ready for marriage. I don't want to hold you back, and tell everyone that I am sorry. I do love you Alice, but not enough to marry you._

_Sincerely, Jasper._

I threw the note to the floor, and flopped into the chair before I started crying. This isn't fair. I watched my mother pick the note up, and heard her read it out loud so everyone could hear.

"Alice, I am so sorry" Rose whispered, quickly running to my side.

"I'm going to kill Jasper" Emmett growled, clenching his fists.

"No you are not" Rose shouted, eye to eye with Emmett.

"Yes I am" Emmett remarked, storming out of the room, with Rose right behind him.

My mother sat on her knees right in front of me. She placed her hands on my knees, and used her other hand to lift my chin to make me look at her.

"It's better to know how he really felt before you got married" my mother whispered, running her hand through my hair.

"I know" I croaked, using the bottom of my dress to wipe my eyes.

"How about you change back into your regular clothes, and meet me and your father outside, and we'll treat you to lunch" my mom said, standing up.

"I'll make an announcement" Bella responded, holding Abby's hand.

"I can't go out to lunch! My fiancee just left me at the altar! I'm all alone! Nobody wanys me! Nobody loves me!" I bellowed, falling down to my knees.

**Review:**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I can't believe one of my bff's Ms. Hale's birthday is coming up. Don't tell her I told you all, but she's updating each of her stories on her birthday, so check them out.**

**-Rachel.**


	2. Day Of Sorrow

**Rosalie:**

"This isn't all Jasper's fault" I shouted, pacing circles around Emmett.

"Whose fault is it Rose" Emmett remarked, crossing his arms.

"This isn't anyone's fault. We can't just point the finger at Jasper, maybe he did that for the best. He didn't love her enough to marry her, but what if he married her anyway. That would be a divorce-making in progress. He stopped it before it got out of hand" I explained, feeling nauseated.

"Then why did he propose" Emmett wondered, anger still written across his face.

"You know Alice, when she wants something she gets it. Jasper probably felt like she would leave him if he didn't take the next step" I replied, taking a seat.

"So, you're saying this is Alice's fault" Emmett yelled, glaring at me.

"That's not what I'm saying. Don't put words in my mouth! Alice is my best friend and Jasper is my brother, and I'm not going to say it is anyone's fault, because it isn't" I shouted, before running into the bathroom.

I pushed the stall open, and puked my guts out. I have been feeling like this for at least one or two months. If I'm sick shouldn't I be better by now. I heard the bathroom door open, and felt someone lift my hair up.

"Are you okay" Emmett whispered, turning me to face him.

"I don't know. I have been feeling this way for about one or two months" I responded, sticking a piece of gum into my mouth.

"Rose, are you-" Emmett started, as I held my hand up to silence him.

"Don't say it! I can't be!" I exclaimed, backing away from him.

"Think about it Rose! We slept together two months ago, and we didn't use protection" Emmett shouted, before I threw my hand over his mouth.

"I can't be pregnant! I just can't, especially with you!" I whispered, taking a seat on the counter.

"When we leave here, we'll stop by the pharmacy and pick up a pregnancy test" Emmett stated, sternly, no room for argument.

"What if I am" I whispered, as tears began to fall.

"Then we'll worry about it then, not now" Emmett replied, leaving out of the bathroom.

I straightened out my outfit, and pushed my hair back into place before leaving out of the bathroom.

"Esme, where's Alice?" I asked, worriedly.

"In the dressing room" she answered, sadly.

I nodded my head before heading inside. I saw Alice sitting in the corner of the room, curled into a ball, crying her eyes out.

"Alice" I called out, softly, approaching her.

"Get away from me!" she shouted, holding her hand up.

"Alice, everything is going to be okay. It wasn't meant to be." I whispered, stroking her hair.

"None of this is fair Rose! Everyone is happy, but me! Why am I always the one who ends up getting the short stick? I hate your brother! I hate him with a passion! I never want to see him again!" Alice screamed, pulling onto her hair.

"You don't mean that!" I interjected, stooping down onto my knees.

"Actually, Rose I mean that! I'm 100% positive that I never want to see your stupid brother again!" Alice shouted, pushing me back.

"Alice, you're going to be happy! Everyone deserves to be happy! Me…you…even Jasper! We all deserve to be happy!" I exclaimed, taking her hand in mine.

"Jasper doesn't deserve anything, but to die of misery!" Alice screamed, as more tears began to boil out.

"Don't say that! You may be angry at Jasper right now, but you have to remember he's my brother!" I returned, glaring at her.

"Well, go run away with your brother! No one will care if you leave! The only family you have here in Forks is your parents! I won't care if you leave! Edward, Bella, Esme, or Carlisle won't care if you leave! Emmett won't even care, so do all of us a favor and leave, because all you are to me is a constant reminder of what I lost!" Alice wailed, pointing towards the door.

I looked behind me and saw Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle standing by the door. I stood up straight and backed away from Alice.

"Rose-" Emmett started, before I nodded by head and ran out of the room.

I opened my cell phone and speed dialed Jasper's number. It rang multiple times before he decided to answer.

"You can't change my mind." he said, before I cut him off.

"I don't want to. I want to leave with you." I whispered, wiping my eyes.

"Rose, I don't want to ruin your life. You and Alice are best friends…I don't want to ruin that." Jasper muttered, as I walked out of the church.

"It's too late! You already ruined our friendship, and besides I would choose you over Alice. You're my brother and I don't want to live without seeing you!" I cried out, taking a seat on the steps of the church.

"Rose, you never cry! Why are you so emotional?" Jasper asked, trying to change the conversation.

"I'm not emotional!" I shouted, rolling my eyes.

"Rose, I'm going call you, write you, text you, and visit you as much as possible. You're going to visit me on our birthdays and on holidays." Jasper whispered, as I could hear feel his grin on the other side of the phone.

"But in order for me to visit you have to tell me where you are going." I whispered, wiping the corners of my eyes.

"I'm going to be all over the United States, not just in one area. I'm going to send you a plane ticket a week before I want you to visit." Jasper explained, as I stood up.

"I really don't want to stay here." I sighed, placing my hand on my forehead.

"Just relax. Spend time with mom and dad. Avoid the Cullens at all cost." Jasper said, before hanging up.

I headed towards my car, and unlocked the door before hearing feet approach me from behind.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked, leaning against the side of my car.

"To the pharmacy. I'm going to buy a pregnancy test." I whispered, opening my car door.

"Let me know the results" Emmett spoke up, closing the door after I got in.

**Review:**

**So, here's the next chapter. I'm going to try and update more often, especially since I'm home for winter break. So stay tuned, for more, and give me some ideas because I have been hit with temporary writer's block.**

**-Rachel.**


	3. Big Bash

**Two Months Later**

**Alice:**

Today, my mom was throwing a big dinner at her house, but I wasn't really up to it. I know if I didn't show she would bring the dinner to my house and I really couldn't handle that.

Life isn't fair. I'm suppose to be married right now. I'm suppose to be planning my future with Jasper. I should have been married for exactly two months. Everyone is having the best life, but me. Edward and Bella are celebrating their anniversary next month, Rosalie's parents are going on a cruise tomorrow, and Rosalie is expecting a baby with who knows what guy.

I have no idea what's going on with Emmett. He's been super protective of Rosalie over that past two months, but that's just Emmett's nature. Deep down he truly loves her, but Rosalie can't keep her pants on long enough to see that. I wish Emmett would just move on and find someone else, but he's stuck on Rosalie.

I wish the Hales would leave us alone, but they won't. They are a constant reminder of what I lost. My mom doesn't understand because she still has her best friend, Sarah and Carlisle has William.

I looked over my appearance once more before heading out of the door. I arrived at my parents house thirty minutes late, but who cares. Better late than never is what Jasper always says.

Oh great…Jasper! I can't stop thinking about him! I can't stop talking about him! I make remarks regarding him! Jasper's probably has moved on and is with someone else, while I soak up here in my own pity.

I walked into the house, and felt Abigail wrap her arms around my legs. I smiled down at the three year old before Edward scooped his daughter into his arms.

I'm suppose to have that. Jasper should be scooping our little girl into his arms. But, I have no Jasper…and no child. My mom has my dad, Edward has Bella, Sarah has William, Rosalie has her unborn baby, and even though Emmett isn't dating her, he has Rosalie. Who do I have? No one.

"Alice, I'm surprised you showed up!" my father exclaimed, pecking my cheek.

"Yeah…I'm surprised too." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Time to eat now that Alice is here!" my mom announced, as I followed everyone into the dining room.

I watched everyone take a seat and decided to sit between Abigail and William. Conversations were all around the table. They talked about Edward and Bella's anniversary, Rosalie's unborn baby, and the current lady in Emmett's life. I was quiet and eating the entire time.

I felt my stomach drop when Sarah turned to look at me. Don't ask me anything! Please! She's going to ask me something…get ready!

"So, Alice how has everything been going?" Sarah wondered, passing the bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Good, considering your son left me at the altar." I growled, snatching the bowl of greens from William.

"Don't blame this on Jasper…it isn't all of his fault." Sarah sighed, grabbing a piece of chicken with her fork.

"It is all of his fault! If he didn't leave…I would be married and happy!" I exclaimed, glaring at her.

"But, would he be happy?" Rose interjected, as I slowly turned to face her.

"Rose, I would appreciate if you would stay out of my personal life! You don't see me asking you would your child be happy without a father!" I shouted.

"That's because it has nothing to do with you!" she retorted, glaring daggers at me.

"And neither does my relationship!"

"Your relationship…lack their of…has to do with my brother…so therefore, it has everything to do with me!" Rose hollered, grabbing her purse.

"Rose, you don't have to leave!" Emmett shouted, watching her walk away.

"Yes Emmett… I do, unless you have something to say to everyone!" Rose avowed.

"Emmett, what is she talking about? Do you know something?" Esme asked, barely above a whisper, as Rose stared at him, awaiting his answer.

"Ughhh, no. I don't." Emmett mumbled, looking down at his plate.

"Goodbye Emmett... For good." Rose asserted, storming out of the front door.

I saw Sarah and William Hale stand and grab their coats.

"Where are you going? You haven't eaten anything!" Esme bellowed, running towards them.

"I feel tension throughout this entire room! And I'm not going to sit and eat in a room full of people who's going to put my children down!" Sarah shouted, grabbing her husband's hand.

"Mom, let them leave!" I retorted, as Bella's hand flew over my mouth.

I smacked her hand away before standing up.

"I want you both to get out and never come back! You're just constant reminders of what I lost and what I never can get back! I would be happy if I never see you two…no three…..scratch that four again! Goodbye!" I screamed, stomping towards the restroom.

I finished what I had to do in the bathroom before coming out. I saw Sarah and William standing at the door as my mom pleaded with them.

"Mom! Are you choosing them over me?" I shrieked, glaring at them."Alice, sit down, be quiet and eat!" my dad ordered, angrily.

"No dad! Now, I'm finally going to speak up! You always told me to speak up for what I really want or I'm not going to get it! I don't ever want to see Rosalie,-" I started, before my mom cut me off.

"She's your best friend!"

"Not anymore! I don't ever want to see Rosalie, Sarah, William, and Jasper ever again!" I shouted, watching Sarah and William storm out of the house.

**Review:**

**The next chapter will be one year later. Rosalie will have her babies, and Jasper will be returning with two special people.**

**-Rachel.**


	4. Months Later

**Months Later:**

**Jasper:**

"Jasper, are you sure your parents and sister will approve of me?" Mariah asked, worriedly, cradling our one year old daughter Maria in her arms.

"I'm sure they will love you." I assured, caressing her cheek.

I hate to admit this, but during my relationship with Alice I was with Mariah, secretly. The day of our wedding I was going to break it off with Mariah, but I found out she was pregnant. I couldn't just ditch her and leave her in the dust alone. Mariah was a foreigner to America. I met her in London about four years ago and she only moved here because of me. She was in love with me and now we have this beautiful daughter together. Eventually we got engaged and then Mariah's father watched Maria so we could fly to Las Vegas and get hitched.

We approached my parents' house, and set Maria down on her feet. Mariah adjusted the little girl's tights, as I knocked on the door. I scooped my daughter into my arms, and let her rest her head against my shoulder. Mariah tapped her foot nervously along the pavement as the front door slowly opened.

My mother stood in front of me completely shocked. She had her brunette hair into a loose ponytail, and her reading glasses were in her hair. She wore her pink apron and held a spatula in her right hand. She dropped the spatula and took a step back when she realized who I was.

"Jasper." she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Jasper!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms over my shoulders.

"William! Rosalie!" my mother shouted, as she turned towards Mariah and Maria.

"You brought a family?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"This is Mariah, and this is our daughter Maria." I introduced, I set my daughter on the ground.

My mom seemed a little hesitant around Maria and Mariah. She begged me and Rosalie to give her grandchildren and now when I do, she isn't jumping for joy. The only reason she's actually happy is because I'm here…not because I brought my wife and daughter. My took a step back as my dad rushed towards me.

"Jasper!" my dad called out, snatching me into a hug.

"Lets take this conversation inside." my mother sighed, brushing us into the house.

"Who are they?" my dad questioned, eyeing the two people I brought along with me.

"My wife and our daughter." I answered.

My father had the same reaction my mother had. What did they think I was doing all those months I was away? Why did they think I left? They had to know it was for a good reason.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard a familiar voice proclaim.

I looked over my father's shoulder to see Rose standing behind him, feeding a baby in her arms.

"Rose!" I remarked, making my way towards her."Jasper!" Rose responded, handing the baby girl to our mother.

"You had a child?" Rose questioned, as I nodded in confirmation.

"And I see you did too." I commented, scooping the baby out of my mother's arms.

"Two actually." Rose admitted, as my eyes grew huge.

"Twins." my dad added, walking into the room with a baby boy in his arms.

"How old are they?" Mariah asked, making her presence known.

"Six months."

"What are their names?" Mariah questioned, taking the baby from my arms.

"My daughter you're holding is Aubrey and my son is Mason." Rose introduced, taking Mason from my dad's arms.

I stared at my mother standing in the back of the hallway staring at us, intently. Her arms were crossed and her right foot was tapping, impatiently. She glared at Mariah and occasionally would look at Maria and smile. I guess no matter who the mother of my child is, my mother will always approve of her grandchildren.

"It's time to eat! The food is getting cold!" my mother announced, before storming into the dining room.

Mariah handed Aubrey back to Rose, and Rose carried both babies into the dining room. I really don't know how she can raise two babies by herself. I pulled Mariah's chair out for her and received a disgusting look from my mother as I did it. I can truly say that she does not approve. I maneuvered my way towards Rose to help her place the babies into the highchairs. As soon as we closed the highchairs, Aubrey and Mason picked up their plastic spoons and began banging on the highchair table.

My parents drowned out the noise of the babies banging and proceeded to talk.

"So when did this happen?" my mother asked, staring down at the ring on my finger.

"A month after I left Alice at the altar" I answered, hiding my ring under the table in shame.

"You knew her for a month?" my dad questioned, completely confused.

"Not exactly. I wasn't exactly faithful to Alice during our relationship, and the day Alice and I were suppose to get married I knew I had to choose, and Mariah was pregnant with my child... So I chose her." I explained, as Rose brought two small bottles of baby food out of the kitchen.

"Don't be ashamed of me." I sighed, as my mother passed me the plate of steaks.

"We're not. We can never be ashamed of you Jasper. We're your parents and you and Mariah blessed us with another grandchild." my mom whispered, as I passed the steaks to Mariah.

"Say aahhhhhh" Rose proclaimed, opening her mouth wide as Mason followed.

Rose turned to Aubrey and did the same thing, but the child did not open her mouth.

"You have to eat babe." Rose sighed, taking a bite out of the mashed potatoes on her plate.

"She'll eat when she's ready." my mother and Mariah both said in unison.

Rose smiled before turning back to feed Mason the smashed baby peaches in the Gerber's jar. After dinner we headed to the living room to talk and catch up. I grabbed Mason as Rose stayed in the dining room to attempt to feed Aubrey.

"Have you seen or talked to Alice?" I wondered, resting the baby boy in my arms as I took a seat on the couch.

"We haven't seen her in more than a year." my dad informed me, as my eyes grew wide.

"Weren't you golf buddies with Carlisle?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to just sit there and let them insult my kids." my dad asserted, as my mother took a seat on his lap.

"When was the last specific time you saw them?" I wondered, as the little boy began bouncing up and down on my lap.

"Rose had a tiny baby bump visible, and now her children are six months. So nine months plus six is fifteen months. We haven't seen them in fifteen months." my mom admitted, as Rose entered the room with a screaming Aubrey.

"Rose, are you currently dating anyone?" Mariah wondered, trying to get into the conversation.

"After I had the babies I've been trying to date, and right now I think the relationship I have with Royce is going to work out." Rose answered, placing Aubrey on the baby mat as she began to calm down.

"Royce King?" I asked, clenching my fists as she nodded in response.

**Alice:**

I gripped onto Laurent's hand before knocking on my parent's door. We still keep up tradition by having dinner together on Fridays, but this Friday I decided to bring the man who I'm getting serious with. I met Laurent during my summer in Aspen, and we've been dating since.

After the incident with Jasper I haven't dating for a year, which is equivalent to 12 months, but then I found Laurent and we have been dating for three months. As I thought about the day I met Laurent I felt my mother pull me into a hug as Laurent shook hands with Carlisle.

Abigail just turned four last month and she is talking up a storm. It's not a moment when she isn't telling us about daycare or about her new kitten. The only time she didn't talk was when someone she didn't know was around. After I introduced Laurent to everyone my mother led everyone into the dining room.

"So, what's going on with your move Emmett?" my mom asked, passing the chicken.

"I'm enlisting Alice and Bella's help in picking the perfect house, but they forget the house is for me and not them." Emmett answered, scooping green beans onto his plate.

"When are you going to get a realtor" Laurent wondered, engaging in the conversation.

"In about six months because I want to get this project out the way that I'm doing for my boss, and that will take five months and then I need to figure out exactly what I'm looking for." Emmett explained, as I nodded in understanding.

The table fell silent and all we heard were forks hitting the plates of everyone eating.

"So, have anyone seen or talked to the Hales?" I murmured, as each of their heads snapped up.

I usually don't bring them up. Actually, I never bring them up, that's probably why everyone was so shocked. That is definitely not like me. I guess since I found happiness in Laurent, I'm okay with talking about them.

"No." Emmett said, through gritted teeth.

"I called Sarah about a week ago." my mother admitted, as I dropped my fork in response.

"What did you two talk about?" Edward asked, curiously.

"I just asked her how everyone was doing." my mother answered, picking around her food.

"And the baby?" Emmett and I said in unison.

"Rose had twins…a boy and girl named Mason and Aubrey."

I quickly looked at Emmett wondering why he's so fascinated about Rose's child.

"What else did she say?" Bella asked, before taking a sip of her drink.

"Nothing, she hung up after." Esme whispered, dropping her fork on her plate.

"Mom I am sorry for ruining your relationship with Sarah." I mumbled, walking towards her.

"It's not your fault." she replied, trying to cheer me up.

"Yes it is…if I didn't say half the things I said that night they would probably be here with us and I would have been spoiling her babies rotten."

I walked back towards my seat as Laurent shifted. I took his hand in mine and rubbed it gently. I quickly finished up the remainder of food on my plate before following everyone to the living room.

"Lets just focus on our lives. Edward's getting a promotions, Emmett is finishing a project for his boss, and mom you need to buy the furniture for Emmett's new place." I announced, intertwining my hand with Laurent's once again.

"And don't forget we're going to get a realtor in SIX months." I reminded Emmett, as I watched Renesme climb onto her mother's lap.

**Review:**

**So, I finally got this next chapter out. We're going to have another time change. Next chapter we will skip another six months and that will be the last time skip. So stay tuned.**

**-Rachel.**


	5. The Dream

**Jasper:**

"So, are you ready?" I questioned, as Rose looped her arm through mine.

"I'm always ready when it comes to being treated to lunch by my brother." Rose replied, winking at me.

I grabbed Mason's car seat as Rose grabbed Aubrey's. My mother took Mariah and Maria around Fork and Port Angeles, because we're planning on moving here and Mariah needs to know where everything is. Rose and I headed into our favorite outside Italian restaurant. Anytime we come to this restaurant we sit outside because it's relaxing and inviting. The waiter pulled two extra chairs up to the table and we sat a car seat on each of them.

"Thank you." Rose whispered, as the waiter handed her the menu.

We quickly ordered our drinks and food before handing back over our menus.

"So, tell me about this recurring dream." Rose continued, taking Aubrey out of her car seat.

_I feel the sun shining down onto my face, causing me to wake up from my peaceful slumber. My shirt is on the floor to the right of me and my pants are to the left. I look under the covers and realize that I am in my boxers. The space next to my bed is empty…Mariah is nowhere to be found. I get up and stretch then open my bedroom door to hear a creak. _

_I walk down the empty hallway towards Maria's room. I push open the door and see Maria playing with her Barbie dolls._

"_Where's mommy?" I asked, stooping down to her level._

"_She's downstairs making breakfast." my little girl answered, not taking her eyes of f of her dolls._

_I stand up and head out of Maria's room. I walk downstairs and go into the kitchen to see breakfast completely burnt. Mariah NEVER burns breakfast. _

"_Mariah!" I shouted, running towards the living room._

"_Mariah!" I yell, getting louder, checking the dining room, and the bathroom._

_I go outside towards the backyard to see the back of a brunette's head. I sigh to myself feeling relieved that I finally found her. Her back was facing towards me as she pulled the weeds from the garden._

"_Mariah!" I shouted, completely relieved, as I jogged towards her._

_I stumble back and fall into the rose bush when Mariah didn't turn around, but Alice did._

"Sooooo, you weren't married to Mariah, but you were married to Alice and Alice was Maria's mother." Rose said, rubbing Aubrey's back.

"Yeah, what does all of that mean?" I wondered, completely confused.

"I really wish I could tell you. Did you tell Mariah?" Rose asked, handing Aubrey to me before she reached for Mason.

"Of course not! She's already insecure about mine and Alice's relationship…and I'm not going to do that to her. It's just a dream. It doesn't mean a thing." I muttered, resting the six month old girl against my chest.

"I'm just saying Jasper. You've had this dream since Maria was born…Mariah deserves to know." Rose responded, before lowering her tone as the waiter brought our drinks over.

"It's not even a big deal. She'll probably overlook it and be okay with it." I sighed, looking down at the sleeping baby in my arms.

"Of courseeeeeeee! Every woman wants their husband to dream about their ex-girlfriend." Rose replied, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Here." I whispered, handing Rosalie the sleeping little girl in my arms.

"Wow Jazz, you're a natural." Rose laughed, handing me Mason who was wide awake.

"Well, I did have practice." I replied, laughing as well.

Rose placed Aubrey in her car seat as the waiter brought over the food. I set Mason upright on my knee, and held him in one arm as I ate with the other.

"Mason what do you think I should do?" I wondered, as he watched me eat, intently.

"I don't know because I'm just a baby, but I think you should listen to my mommy because she's a wise woman." Rose mocked, trying to imitate a baby's voice.

"Rose…Jasper!" a familiar voice called out.

Rose and I quickly turned to see Esme, standing three tables away. She raised her reading glasses before scurrying towards us.

"Oh gosh! Hand me Mason!" Rose demanded, holding her arms out for her son.

I quickly handed him to her, and watched her place him in his car seat. She pulled the blanket over the car seat, like she did Aubrey.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I am actually seeing you two!" Esme exclaimed, pulling Rose to her feet.

She pulled Rosalie into a tight hug before doing the same to me. I'm actually shocked that she isn't mad, but it has been months since I left her daughter at the altar and Esme isn't the type of woman who holds a grudge.

"Are those the babies?" Esme whispered, walking towards the car seats.

"Yeah, but they're sleeping." Rose muttered, taking her seat once again.

"I just want to see them." Esme replied, poking out her lip.

Rose ran her hand through her blond hair before finally agreeing to let Esme see the babies. She pulled the blanket off of Mason's car seat, to see him wide awoke.

"See he woke up just to see me." Esme proclaimed, scooping him into her arms.

"Oh my gosh. He looks just like Emmett did when he was a baby. But, it must just be a coincidence. This can't be Emmett's baby…he would not have children before marriage." Esme spoke up, staring into his eyes, intently.

"Okay, Mason wants to go back to sleep." Rose remarked, taking him out of Esme's arms.

"I see." Esme whispered, not taking her eyes off of the baby.

"I guess I'll see you two around." Esme muttered, tightening her grip on her purse.

"I don't think you will." Rose remarked, placing Mason back in his car seat.

I watched Esme walk away before taking another bite of my food. I looked at Mason playing with his pacifier in his car seat. Now, that Esme mentioned it both babies look like Emmett a bit.

"Rose, is there something you're not telling me?" I wondered, sliding the little boy's car seat towards me.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Rose asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Is Emmett the father of your babies?" I questioned, getting straight to the point.

"What makes you think-" Rose started, before I cut her off.

"Answer the question!" I interrupted, picking Mason up.

"Yes" Rose answered, looking down at the ground, completely ashamed.

"Who knows?"

"Just mom, dad, and Emmett." Rose answered, taking the blanket off of Aubrey's car seat.

"Is Emmett around"

"No"

"Why" I proclaimed, angrily slamming my fist onto the table.

My loud outrage caused heads to turn in our directions and both babies to start crying. We quickly finished up our food and Rose threw a fifty onto the table before grabbing Aubrey in one hand and her purse and the car seat in another. I held Mason in my left arm and carried his car seat with my left. I quickly jogged faster to try and catch up with Rose.

"Answer me! Why isn't Emmett around?" I shouted, placing the car seat on top of the trunk.

"He doesn't want to disappoint his parents. Remember Carlisle doesn't approve of getting pregnant and having babies before marriage. So, we made a deal. The Cullens think my partying days have caught up with me and now God is punishing me for partying and drinking. Emmett thinks his father will disown him if he finds out the truth." Rose explained, as I placed Mason's car seat in the car.

"You said 'made a deal.' What do you get out of this?" I questioned, closing the door before hopping into the driver's seat.

"Every week Emmett sends money, and by money I mean big bucks. It's sort of like child support." Rose continued, as I started up the car.

"Has he seen-" I started.

"No. And he's not going to…that's part of the deal." Rose admitted, covering her face in shame.

"That's not right. He's going to miss out on his kids lives because of money. Who cares if his father disowns him? He rather have money than see the smile on his kids faces everyday!" I yelled, driving out of the parking lot.

"I have no say. He doesn't keep contact with me. He mails checks. I can't reach him even if I wanted to. The last time I tried calling him, he changed his number. I just have to face the fact that my children are going to be raised without a father, and I'm going to be a single mother. No one wants to date a mother of two _babies_." Rose declared, rolling down her window.

"So, mom and dad knows. Everyone on our side of the family knows. It's just his side. What Emmett don't know is what happens in the dark always comes to the light." I assured, rubbing her back.

**Review:**

**This was a filler, and the next chapter will be six months later. I'm going to stop beating around the bush. I'm going to get straight to the point.** **It will be the babies birthdays, and it's time for Emmett to start looking for another life. Alice and Jasper aren't going to see each other in the next chapter and neither is Emmett and Rosalie, but we will see what happens in the chapter after.**

**-Rachel.**


	6. Six Months Later

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

**Sarah:**

Today is the twins birthday and the whole family is getting together at Rose's house. Jasper is even coming back to Forks and is bringing Mariah and their two year old daughter Maria. It seems he's been with Mariah while he was with Alice, and he had to choose and chose Mariah because she was the mother of his child.

I gained three grandchildren in the past year. My granddaughter Maria Sarah Hale is three years old. My grandson Mason Tyler Hale and my granddaughter Aubrey Gabrielle Hale were now one year olds today. It was a big surprise when we found out Rosalie was having twins. After that big blow out at the Cullens' house we haven't seen them in a year.

Ever since the twins were born Rosalie has became more responsible. My little girl actually grew up. She doesn't go out and party nor get wasted like she use to. When she found out she was pregnant she actually went back to college. All she had to do was complete two more years in college since she completed two already before she dropped out. Rosalie graduated two months ago with her children sitting with me and William in the front row. Being a single mother, and a full time working woman has made me amazed. Even though I may not be too fond of Rosalie's career as a real estate agent I'm still happy she's doing well.

The day Jasper came back I will never forget. It was Easter Sunday and I was preparing a huge dinner. He knocked on the door and when I opened it I saw Maria in his arms, and his other arm wrapped around Mariah's waist. Jasper is currently a police officer and Mariah is suppose to start working for Rose any day now at the real estate agency.

"Mason…No! Give that to mommy!" Rose exclaimed, holding her hand out to him.

Mason pulled the quarter towards his mouth before placing it in.

"No!" Rose exclaimed, scooping Mason into her arms.

"Spit it out!" Rose ordered, holding her hand towards his mouth.

The quarter rolled out of his mouth as he opened it. I rolled my eyes before Rose passed him to William.

"You see that! They do that on purpose! They love to see me worry!" Rose exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"They get a laugh out of it!" I laughed, holding Aubrey in my arms.

"On my expense! You should see us at home! They would literally waddle to the top of the staircase and have me panic and then sit on their butt and start laughing! They like to see me worry! Why do I worry so much?" Rose countered, flopping down onto the couch.

"When is Jasper getting here?" I asked, placing Aubrey on her feet.

"I have no clue! He called about two hours ago saying he was about to board his plane!" she answered, propping her feet up onto the coffee table.

"Take your babies!" I announced, setting both Mason and Aubrey onto her lap.

The sound of the doorbell ringing caused me to scurry towards it."Grandma!" Maria exclaimed, running into my open arms.

Rose placed the babies next to her on the couch as they played with their shoelaces before Jasper walked into the room."How is my beautiful sister?" Jasper asked, as she threw her arms around Jasper's neck.

"And these two?" Jasper asked, stooping down as he pulled both toddlers into his arms."Bad as ever!" Rose joked, smiling at her children.

Mariah and Maria walked into the room with the biggest smiles on their faces. Rose left Jasper with the twins as she headed towards Mariah and her niece.

"Auntie Rose!" Maria exclaimed, throwing her arms around her legs."Hi sweetheart! Look at how big you got!" Rose replied, picking her up.

"And you're getting heavy too!" Rose added, setting her back down on her feet.

"Where's Aubrey?" Maria asked, excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Over there with your dad." Rose answered, laughing as she skipped away.

"Hi Mariah!" Rose greeted, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Rose!" Mariah responded, pecking her cheek."I'm glad you guys are back for good!"

I walked into the kitchen to check on the meal I prepared. We can't eat cake before dinner.

"Dinner is ready!" I announced, leading everyone into the dining room.

I watched Rose walk into the living room and scoop both babies into her arms.

"Mama…" Aubrey laughed out, holding onto her brother's hand.

She held both of them as secure as she could while following her dad into the dining room. She placed Mason into his highchair and then Aubrey.

"Can I sit next to Aubrey and help feed her?" Maria asked, pleadingly.

"Sweetheart, I think Aubrey's mom wants to feed her! You're a little girl and so is Aubrey, and a big girl has to help feed a little girl." Mariah exclaimed, setting Maria between her and Jasper.

The conversation over the table was wild! I mean we talked about everything, and William even brought up Alice. Mariah didn't mind because she knew that was Jasper's past and she is Jasper's present and future.

Mariah gave Rose some advice when raising a little girl that's they are always on the move and I also gave her advice on raising twins. I know it is hard being a single mother of _two _babies. Aubrey started walking about two months ago and Mason started one month ago, so now she has to try and keep up with both of them.

**Alice:**

I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist before a light kiss graced my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to see Laurent grinning down at me. I looked at the clock and quickly hopped up. I'm suppose to be meeting Bella and Emmett at the realtor's office in Port Angeles.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" I exclaimed, throwing on a pair of jeans.

"You look so peaceful…I didn't want to disturb you." Laurent answered, wrapping his arms around my waist."Lets finish this when I get home. I really gotta go." I proclaimed, sliding on my flats.

I grabbed my jacket and threw it on before racing out of the front door. I hopped into my car, put the roof down and backed out of the parking spot. I was suppose to be there ten minutes ago, but they'll understand. I'm Alice…I always run late.

I turned into the parking lot of the real estate agency and saw Emmett and Bella waiting by the entrance. I quickly parked my car, and hopped out quickly.

"What took you so long?" Bella exclaimed, grabbing onto my arm.

"Sorry, I woke up late! Laurent and I had a wild night last night." I admitted, holding my head down in shame.

"It's okay." Emmett assured, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

We walked into the real estate agency and looked around. We wanted the best agent and was pointed in this direction."Hello, how can I help you?" a lady asked, approaching us.

"Do you own this agency?" I wondered, as she shook her head no.

"The owner is away with her kids celebrating her childrens' birthdays." the lady answered, as she walked towards the back office.

"I'm Stacy, and here is her business card. Just give her a call and set up an appointment." she informed, handing the card to Emmett.

"Thank you." I spoke up, following Emmett and Bella out of the agency.

"Emmett, are you okay?" I wondered, watching him continue to stare at the business card Stacy handed him.

"Yeah, but…but…Look at this card!" Emmett exclaimed, shoving it into my hand.

I looked down at the card and read the name printed on the front; Rosalie Hale.

"What does it say Alice?" Bella asked, impatiently.

"Rosalie Hale." I whispered, as Bella snatched the card.

"It has a phone number." Bella mentioned, holding the card up."And an address." I added, watching Emmett snatch the card from Bella."Come on! Get into my car!" Emmett shouted, jogging towards his car.

**Review:**

**So, what do you all think is going to happen? What do you think of this chapter? Since I can't read your mind tell me in a review.**

**-Rachel.**


	7. Reunion

**Jasper:**

"Rose, I got great news!" I exclaimed, storming into her house.

"Jasper, I'm running late! Stacy called me and said my client who came yesterday is coming today! I was suppose to be at my office an hour ago, but the babysitter canceled on me so I have to take Aubrey and Mason to work! Can you tell me your great news later, please Jasper?" Rose asked, buckling Mason in his car seat.

"Rose, Mariah and I finally found a house!" I blurted out, picking up Aubrey's car seat.

"Jasper that's great! And I want to hear all about it once I get home from work!" Rose replied, grabbing her briefcase with one hand and Mason's car seat with the other.

I threw a blanket over each car seat to block the sun from shining in their faces. I helped Rose hook the car seats into the car, before walking her around to the driver's seat.

"It's a nice house Rosalie." I whispered, as she pecked my cheek.

"I know it is! And I want to hear all about it once I get home!"

I watched Rose pull out of the drive way before I turned to enter her house once again. I walked inside the quiet and empty house before stepping on a stuffed giraffe. I picked it up and decided to take it upstairs. I walked pass Rose's room and realized that I never actually been inside of it. I placed the giraffe in Mason's room before slowly walking towards Rose's room.

I inched my hand towards the doorknob of her door, before twisting. For some reason, the door was lock. Who locks their bedroom door?

"Jasper, are you here!" Mariah shouted, as I heard the front door close.

"Upstairs!" I replied, turning away from Rose's door.

"Where's Maria?" I asked, noticing Mariah alone.

"I dropped her off over your mother's house. They want to spend more time with her and develop a relationship with their granddaughter." Mariah answered, inching towards me.

I wrapped my arms around Mariah's waist as she brought her lips to mine. I felt her loosen the buttons of my shirt, before I decided to stop her.

"Unless you want a pissed of Rosalie, I suggest we stop." I laughed, releasing her waist from my arms.

"Yeah you're right. Your sister scares me sometimes." Mariah giggled, smacking my chest, flirtatiously.

I grabbed her hand and kissed the ring I put on it. She intertwined her fingers with mine before coming back into my embrace.

"She shouldn't mind if we kiss." I whispered, against Mariah's lips.

"Yeah, but I mind." Mariah giggled, pushing me away.

I watched her walk towards the couch, before flopping down onto it. I walked around Rose's house to see very expensive art pieces. Wow, Emmett does mail a lot of money. I saw pricey artifacts and pictures hanging on Rose's wall.

"I wonder who decorated her house because it looks amazing." Mariah whispered, admiring the beauty of her house.

"You wouldn't even think she has _two babies _living here. It's so clean!" Mariah astonished, swiping her finger along the coffee table to inspect for desk.

"Oh I see, you haven't met Helga. Helga is Rose's cleaning lady, who comes here every Wednesday and Saturday to clean up." I informed, walking into the kitchen.

I grabbed a knife and slid it into my pocket, before heading towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Mariah asked, laying back onto the couch.

"Bathroom." I lied, continuing up the stairs.

I walked towards Rosalie's room, and pulled the knife out. I used the knife to pick the lock and before I knew it the door popped open. I walked inside and it looked like an ordinary room. I walked towards her bedside table and noticed a picture of her and Alice. I decided to close the door and lock it because Mariah would be get very emotional. I continued to walk around and saw pictures of her and the twins. I looked through her dresser and saw a hidden picture of her and Emmett back in high school. I continued to look around before I noticed a picture of me and Maria, but the other half was ripped off. I pulled my wallet out and realized I gave her this picture because I have the same exact copy in my wallet. She ripped Mariah out of the picture. I thought she liked Mariah, but I guess not. She had good reason for locking me out of her room, because I'm not dealing with this. I need to talk to her. I pulled my car keys out of my pocket, before slamming Rose's door shut.

"What's going on? Jasper are you alright?" Mariah asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm about to go pick up Maria." I informed her, watching her get up.

"Want me to come?" she asked, grabbing her jacket.

"No, stay here. I'm going to run her pass Rose's office."

"Okay, I'll be taking a nap." Mariah replied, getting comfortable on the couch.

I wasn't planning on picking Maria up, but when I come back Mariah will be wondering where she is. So, I guess I have to. But, after I pick her up, I'm planning a visit to Rosalie's job.

**Rosalie:**

I pulled into the parking lot of my real estate agency and noticed a familiar looking jeep. I parked my car and turned off the engine before stepping out. I went to Mason's side first and unbuckled the car seat, and grabbed the handle before heading towards Aubrey's side. I looked up at the door to see Stacy coming out to lend me a hand.

"No luck on the babysitter?" she asked, grabbing my briefcase.

"Is he here?" I wondered, nervously, hoping he hasn't waited too long.

"Yeah!" Stacy remarked, opening the door to the building.

"How long?" I questioned, setting the car seats down onto Stacy's desk.

"About ten minutes." she responded, taking the blanket covers from around the car seat.

"I'm going to take them out and let them walk around the office." she informed me, as I headed towards my office.

I gripped my brief case tighter, as I headed to my office. I hope that jeep doesn't belong to the person I think it does. I don't know how to explain to him, why I left. I never really thought of the day I would see him again.

I walked through the double door that led to my office, to see the back of a head that looked very familiar. Beside him were two other heads that looked familiar. The best thing I can do for myself and my family right now is to pretend I have no clue who they are.

I swallowed the nervousness in my throat as I grabbed the handle on my briefcase.

"Hello! I'm-" I started, seeing a smile stretch across Emmett's face.

"Rosalie." Emmett finished.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" I wondered, taking a seat at my desk.

"That's not going to work for me. I know you know me." Emmett asserted, walking towards me.

Damn it.! It was worth a shot. I looked beside Emmett to see Bella and Alice completely speechless.

"Isabella…Mary." I acknowledged, calling them by their first names.

"Since when were we on first name basis?" Alice asked, walking towards me.

"Since you pretty much caused that argument at the last dinner together." I remarked, quickly grabbing onto the picture of me and my babies before they saw it.

"If you're trying to hide the picture of the children from me you are too late. I already saw it." Emmett spoke up, as I slowly put the picture back.

"How about we discuss where you'll move to tomorrow? You guys have some things to work out." Alice mentioned, grabbing onto Bella's arm.

I watched them leave out of my office as Emmett leaned his body against my desk.

"I see you made a name for yourself." he astonished, looking around my office.

"Yeah! It's thanks to Mason and Aubrey. I decided to go back to school and finish." I replied, staring into his eyes.

"How are they?" he murmured, grinning at me.

"They're great! They're beautiful! They're healthy! They're cute! Oh my gosh the other day Aubrey was upstairs at my house and she started walking to the staircase-" I started, watching Emmett listen intently.

"They walk now?" he asked, giving me his undivided attention.

"Yeah, they do! Well, anyway of course I started to panic. I had Mason in my arms and he was a screaming mess! I ran as fast as I could with a toddler in my arms and right before Aubrey fell over I grabbed her! Can you believe it? I actually grabbed her! That was one of the scariest days of my life!" I finished, watching him brush my hair back with his hand.

"You have a sparkle in your eye when you talk about them." Emmett commented, causing me to turn away bashfully.

"If you knew them Emmett, you would too!" I whispered, as he used his fingers to turn me to face him.

"I want to know them." he spoke up, sliding his hand in mine.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's no pressure! Are you actually ready for everyone to know you're the father of my children? Girls won't be on you Emmett! This _will _change your life! I got through their first year without sprouting gray hairs, so I think I can do 17 more." I explained, pulling my hand out of his.

"No Rose! I'm not getting any younger." he remarked, as I backed away from him.

"Emmett, remember your father. He won't approve and you know that! Emmett, being a father is a 24 hour job. You won't have any days off. You aren't going to be able to get your playboy pad. I'm telling you this will change your life. I know you Emmett…you're not the married, fatherly type and I don't want to force you to be someone you're not. I want my children to have a good father, and I don't think you'll be him." I finished, as the look of hurt struck his face.

"Emmett, I didn't mean to-" I started, before he raised his hand to cut me off.

"I understand. I'll be back tomorrow to discuss penthouses." he responded, glancing down at the picture on my desk.

"Emmett wait!" I shouted, jogging after him.

I followed him out into the lobby and noticed Stacy taking a phone call behind her desk. I saw Aubrey and Mason under the desk opposite of hers playing with Alice and Bella. I watched Emmett glance down at the two toddlers. Both Mason and Aubrey looked up at him and smiled. I think at that exact moment my heart broke again. I think I just made one of the biggest mistakes in my life.

Bella and Alice must have noticed the distress look on Emmett's face because they both stood up, ready to go. Mason walked towards me and held out his toy car.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, taking it from him.

Mason continued to stand in front of me and I knew what he wanted. He does this every time…he would hand me a toy…and wait until I handed it back. I laughed to myself before giving it back over. Mason quickly grabbed it before scurrying over towards Emmett.

"You know Emmett, he looks somewhat like you." Alice noticed, looking from Emmett to Mason.

"Can we just go?" Emmett shouted, turning away from Alice.

"Here." Mason muttered, holding out his toy to Emmett.

Emmett looked at me and once I nodded he grabbed it from Mason. Aubrey walked towards me with her arms in the air.

"Up." she demanded, causing me to laugh.

I opened my arms and let her waddle to me. She threw her arms around my neck before I lifted her up. For some strange reason, Mason didn't wait for his toy back.

"Emmett, why does he look so much like you?" Alice asked, picking Mason up.

"Lets go!" Emmett growled, opening the door.

"Emmett, why does he look like you?" Alice repeated, raising her voice.

"Because he's my son!" Emmett shouted, angrily, storming out of the office.

**Review:**

**I know Alice and Jasper are suppose to be together, but Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett are going to have something to do with getting them back together. But, before I can have Rosalie and Emmett help Alice and Jasper get back together, they have to settle things.**

**-Rachel.**


	8. Together Again

**Jasper:**

I pulled into my mother's house and quickly hopped out of the car. I didn't even turn off the engine. I ran and knocked hard on my mother's door.

"Who is it?" she sang out, unlocking the door.

"I knew it was you." she laughed, as I pushed pass her.

"Maria put on your shoes. We need to hurry up." I rushed, grabbing Lila and her shoes.

"Where are you going?" my mother asked, as I handed Maria her shoes.

"I'm going to go have a serious talk with your daughter." I growled, low enough for Maria not to here.

"Who is that Sarah" my dad asked, coming into the living room.

"Your son, it seems he's mad at something your daughter did." my mother replied, handing Maria a cookie.

"I had fun today!" my mother chirped, scooping Maria into her arms.

"I did too grandma!" Maria exclaimed, pecking my mother's cheek.

"We have to do this again Jasper. If you need a babysitter, call me!" my mother asserted, walking us to the door.

"Wait, I have to get Lila!" Maria shouted, frantically.

"Don't worry, I have her." I sighed, grabbing her hand.

I pecked my mother's cheek and headed towards the car. My mother waved and blew kisses at us as I got Maria settled in the backseat.

"Don't hurt my daughter!" my mother shouted, before laughing to herself.

"Where are we going?" Maria asked, as I hopped into the car.

"We're going to Aunt Rose's job." I answered, watching her bounce up and down excitedly in her seat.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, starting up the car.

"Not right now. Grandma fixed me a grilled cheese sandwich." Maria informed me, laying her doll down onto the seat.

"Your favorite!" I exclaimed, as she nodded her head up and down.

I did everything in my power to stay calm. I didn't want to drive crazy with Maria in the car. I needed to keep my cool.

"When we get to Auntie Rose's office, I want you to go play with Aubrey and Mason because I need to talk to your aunt, okay." I said, awaiting her reply.

"Okay Maria?" I asked, staring through the rearview mirror at her.

"Okay." she answered, as I watched her pick back up her doll.

We drove in silence and occasionally I would hear Maria talking to her doll. She loved that doll. My parents brought it for her second birthday. I turned into the parking lot of the real estate agency and saw Rose and a few other people walk inside. I couldn't really see what they looked like.

I pulled into any empty parking spot, whether it was handicap or not. I didn't care where I parked. I was mad. I was furious. I wanted to get down to the bottom of this. Why don't she like Mariah? She hid it well, but deep down she really didn't care for her. We're family. All of us are family whether she likes it or not!

"Daddy that was fun!" Maria giggled, holding on tightly to her doll.

I laughed, trying to continue having Maria think I was driving like this for a game. I quickly hopped out of my car, opened the back door, and scooped Maria into my arms.

"You dropped Lila!" Maria bellowed, on the verge of tears.

I jogged towards her doll and picked her up. I handed Maria the doll and as she wiped the smudges of dirt off Lila's outfit, we headed to the entrance of the real estate agency.

I set Maria down onto her feet and pulled the door open. The first person I saw wasn't Rose, nor Stacy, but was Alice. I felt my jaw drop open as me and Maria enter the building. I haven't seen Alice since…you know…the day before the wedding. I didn't have the guts to break up with Alice to her face, so I had to write a letter. I left Rose and my parents to clean up the mess that I made.

I felt Maria's hand loosen from mine, which caused me to break eye contact with Alice. Maria dropped Lila to the ground and ran to her aunt's arms. Maria is really loving my side of the family. Mariah's family was distant from us and just treated Maria like they treat every child. Maria probably feels special when she's around my family. I don't think I want anymore kids, but if I do have another child I hope it's a boy.

That's another reason Maria may like my side of the family. They're more kids to play with. Mariah was an only child, so Maria has no cousins, and no siblings. Now she has Mason and Aubrey and they keep her plenty busy.

Rose picked Maria up and walked towards me. I felt my eyes travel back to Alice. I saw Bella wave her hand in front of Alice's face and I heard snapping around mine. I wonder is Alice seeing anyone. No! No! I don't wonder that! Rose probably did this on purpose. I bet Alice and Rose are working together. Alice probably wants to get back with me, and Rose is probably going to help her. They don't care about Mariah's feelings. Alice wants me all to herself. Her finger is empty so I know she's here because she wants me back, but why are Emmett and Bella here.

I know Emmett doesn't want to be in his childrens' lives. He's always been the bachelor type. I cannot image some unlucky child calling _him _dad. He could be paying Rose, but in person today.

"Hello! Anyone there?" Rose asked, smiling at me, as she waved her hand in my face.

I quickly smacked her hand to the side before tossing daggers her way.

"Don't look at me like that!" Rose scolded, setting Maria down.

"I can take them." Stacy whispered, holding her hand out for Maria.

Maria ran to Aubrey and took hold of her hand forcefully. Stacy picked Mason up and directed them into Rose's office.

"Can someone say awkward?" Rose whispered, leaning against me.

"Awkward." I whispered, turning back to face Alice.

"Rose, can you answer a question for me please?" I asked, nicely, tossing a grin her way.

"Yes Jasper, I can." Rose answered, looping her arm through mine.

"What the hell are they doing here?"

**Review:**

**Just a friendly reminder to review and look at the pictures on my profile of the babies and Maria.**


	9. Reunion: Pt 2

**Alice:**

"What the hell are they doing here?"

"Why else do you come to a real estate office Jasper?" Rose responded, walking away from him.

I continued to stare at Jasper as water filled my eyes. I couldn't believe after all of this time I finally saw Jasper again. When he first left me, I never wanted to see him again. Once I got over it, I wanted to see him, to assure myself I am fully over him, but right now as I stare at him, I don't think I am.

I heard Rose clear her throat breaking off mine and Jasper's eye contact. I quickly avert my eyes to Emmett and Bella as I see Jasper quickly look at Rose. I feel like my emotions are clearly written on my face. I ran my hand down my face hoping I wiped the emotions off.

"How have you been Alice?" Jasper asked, as Rose smiled from a far off corner.

"I've been better." I answered honestly, avoiding eye contact with him.

I heard movement beside me and saw Rose grinning like a demon. She held up her thumb before turning towards Bella to talk. Glad to know she approves. I laughed to myself before turning back towards Jasper. If Jasper and I are going to be anything, it's friends.

"How have you been Jasper?" I wondered, loosening up.

"Great…just great." he sighed, staring into my eyes.

Something loudly broke back in Rose's office, causing her to cut the conversation short with Bella.

"I'll be right back!" Rose exclaimed, running towards her office.

I stared at both Emmett and Bella before they both followed Rose to her office. For some reason I think they did that so me and Jasper could be alone. Before Emmett went to the back, he walked towards Jasper and whispered something into his ear. Jasper pushed Emmett away, before turning back towards me. I watched Emmett jog pass me to catch up with Bella.

"What are you up to now?" Jasper asked, taking a seat in the waiting chair.

"I'm relaxing and enjoying my life." I answered, taking a seat beside him, "What about you?"

"I finally became a police officer!" Jasper proclaimed, pounding his fist in the air.

"Are you dating anyone?" Jasper questioned, catching me completely off guard.

I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

"You don't have to answer that!" Jasper quickly added.

"I am. Laurent. He's a good man. What about you?" I answered, patting Jasper's shoulder.

"Her name is Mariah." Jasper commented, tucking his hands into his pocket.

"Is that where you got the name Maria from?" I wondered, leaning back into the chair.

"Yeah. Besides it's my mother's middle name." Jasper declared, standing up.

"How old is she?" I asked, standing up soon after."Two." Jasper pitched in.

"But, two years ago we were together. I don't understand. She's your biological daughter?" I wondered, soon regretting that I asked.

"Yes, she is."

"Then…Oh my gosh! No. No. No." I murmured, backing away from him.

"Alice I am so sorry!" Jasper exclaimed, pulling his hands out of his pocket, so he could place them on my shoulder.

"You're married!" I avowed, staring down at his ring.

He put his hands in his pocket just so I wouldn't see the ring on it. He married her. He married the woman he was cheating on me with.

"Alice, I am so so so sorry!" Jasper proclaimed, dropping his hands.

"I'm not mad!" I laughed, leaning against Rose's desk.

Jasper crossed his arms, completely confused.

"You're not mad?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was, when you first left me. I was angry at the world. I treated everyone horrible! Now, Jasper, I'm in a better place in my life." Alice explained, patting my shoulder.

"That's good." Jasper sighed, wiping his forehead.

"Are you serious?" Rose laughed, coming out of her office, holding Maria's hand.

"Yes Auntie Rose!" Maria laughed, before Rose scooped her up into her arms.

I looked behind Rose and saw Bella carrying Mason and Emmett carrying Aubrey. Aubrey looked like she wanted to cry. Her lip was twirled up and before I knew it there she was crying in Emmett's arms.

"Who is that I hear?" Rose joked, turning around.

"Is that mommy's baby?" Rose asked, setting Maria down.

Maria ran into Jasper's arms and flashed me a grin. Rose walked towards Emmett and Aubrey with open arms. Aubrey quickly reached out for and Rose pulled her into her arms. Seconds later the crying completely stopped.

"Great. She doesn't like me." Emmett whispered, running his hand down his face.

"I wonder why." Jasper spat, glaring at Emmett.

"Guys, I'm hungry, Maria's hungry, and I'm sure all of you are hungry. How about we continue this conversation over some lunch?" Bella recommended, bouncing the little boy in her arms.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Rose added, looking at Jasper to make sure he agreed.

"I miss when Abigail was this small." Bella whined, hooking Mason into his carseat.

"Have another baby then." Rose remarked, hooking Aubrey into her carseat.

"Are you crazy? The pain isn't worth it!" Bella responded, causing Rose to laugh.

"Here." Rose said, handing the carseat to Emmett.

Emmett looked down at Aubrey and saw her ready to cry again. He quickly turned down the offer of holding the car seat. Rose rolled her eyes and picked up Aubrey's car seat as well as the baby bag.

"I got Mason!" Bella shouted, lifting up the car seat.

"Emmett if you want to be back in your childrens' lives then you're going to have to take some initiative." I whispered, following everyone out of the building.

**Review:**

**Review! Review! Review! Oh and also check out Ms. Hale's new story Classified! It's really good!**

**-Rachel.**


	10. Catching Up

**Jasper:**

After ordering our food, an awkward silence filled the table. Maria was sitting between me and Rose, and on the other side of the table sat Bella, Alice and Emmett. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the ends to feed the babies. Aubrey and Mason were in the highchairs that sat on the end of the table.

"Sooo Bella, how is Abigail?"

"She's good! She's getting so big! She's four and she's starting kindergarten next September." Bella gushed, pulling a small picture out of her purse.

"Aww, she's adorable!" Rose exclaimed, handing the picture back to Bella.

"Right now she goes to that Daycare Tit For Tot!" Bella informed, placing the picture in her purse, "she already is good in addition so she'll nail kindergarten and first grade."

Alice looked nervous and she continued to inhale and exhale sharp breaths.

"Rose." Alice called out, as Rose turned to Alice grinning ear to ear.

"Why did you hide your babies' paternity?" Alice asked, getting straight to the point.

The waiter came over and sat our drinks on the table. Rose threw her straw into her cup and took a large gulp of the liquid.

"The day I found out I was pregnant was the day Jasper left you at the altar." Rose started, causing me to look away, shamefully, "I didn't want to tell anyone, especially after what happened that day. You were already depressed and this news would just knock you into a further depression. Besides Emmett wasn't ready to become a father. He was still in his bachelor days and I wasn't nothing but a one night stand. And if you add that to the point that Carlisle and Esme wouldn't approve, I just thought it'd be better if none of you knew."

"But the mean things we said to you-"

"Is forgotten." Rose cut off, holding her hand up to silence Alice.

"Jasper, why did you leave my sister at the altar?" Emmett asked, glaring daggers into my eyes.

"The truth is, I wasn't just dating Alice, I was dating another woman. She got pregnant and told me she was pregnant the day I was going to marry Alice. I had to choose and I chose her." I explained, noticing an uneasiness in Emmett's face.

Emmett jumped up and punched me in the face. He knocked the sodas onto Alice and Bella's lap, causing them to jump up. I heard Maria scream, before Rose quickly covered her eyes. My head flew back into the seat cushion after the impact of his fist.

Rose slid out of the booth and helped Maria out next. While Rose attended to me, Maria burst out into tears.

"Jasper are you okay?" Rose asked, worriedly, helping me sit up.

"I'm fine!" I growled, pushing her away.

I noticed Bella scoop up a crying Maria into her arms. She tried to cool down my daughter, but it wasn't working. Maria began screaming louder causing other bystanders who were here to eat, to start looking. Maria began kicking and twisting in Bella's arms, but she still didn't put her down.

"Let me out!" I snapped, pushing Rose out of the booth.

"I suggest you slide back into that booth." Emmett spat, clenching his fists.

"I suggest you get out of here." I growled, approaching him.

"Get out of his face!" Rose screamed, pulling Emmett back.

Emmett pulled his arm out of Rosalie's grip before pushing her away. Emmett turned back towards me and pushed me back.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I shouted, pulling my sleeves up.

I looked to the side to notice both Aubrey and Mason in their car seats. The car seats sat on the messy table, and both toddlers fell fast asleep even with all of this drama going on. Emmett's eyes followed my own causing him to quickly storm out of the restaurant.

I noticed Alice strapping the toddlers in as she wiped the corners of her eyes. Why is she crying? She should be happy, I know she was dying to see that. Alice straightened up and followed her brother out of the restaurant. I noticed Maria still crying in Bella's arms, but Bella continued holding her. Rosalie walked towards them and extended her arms.

Maria quickly extended her arms towards Rosalie, and jumped into her arms.

"You disgust me!" Bella growled, rolling her eyes at me, before going after Alice and Emmett.

I felt my eye start to swell up as I looked up at Rose. Rose looked down at me and her eyes started to well up with tears.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, grabbing her hand to sit her down.

Maria took a seat on the other side of the booth. She started playing with Mason, as Aubrey continued to sleep.

Rose covered her face with her hands as she cried into them.

"I'm sorry." I repeated, as the waiter came over carrying a tray of our food.

"The day I told our parents the truth, you were in the kitchen getting bottles together for the babies." I started to explain.

Rose probably only heard bits and pieces of the story. I took Rose's hand in mine and kissed the back of it.

"I thought you conceived Maria after you broke up with Alice. I kind of knew you weren't faithful to her, but I thought you at least waited." Rose bellowed, as more tears came spewing out.

"I'm sorry." I repeated once more.

"I'm not mad at you. You're my brother and I will always love you." Rose whispered, as I pulled her into my arms for a hug.

**Review:**

**These next few chapters aren't going to be that long, but they'll be long enough. So, enjoy these next few chapters. Also, what do you think is going to happen in the next few chapters?**

**-Rachel.**


	11. Karma

**Jasper:**

Rose helped me stand and sat me on the edge of the booth's chair.

"Thank you." Rose whispered, taking the ice pack from the waiter.

Rose brought it towards my cheek and held it against it.

"You deserved that…" Rose sighed, causing me to snatch the ice pack from her hands..

"I'm just trying to help you out!" Rose snapped back, as I pushed her away from me.

"I don't need your help!" I exclaimed, holding it against my face.

"You do need my help Jasper! You just don't like to admit it!" Rose asserted, sliding into the other side of the booth.

I turned to face her and saw her staring out of the window. Maria sat quietly resting her back against the back cushion of the booth.

"I know you don't like Mariah." I spoke up, seeing Maria doze off.

Rose snapped her head towards my direction and glared at me.

"You went into my room!" Rose shouted, as the manager came over.

The manager stood in front of me, grinning widely.

"Excuse me, would you two please leave. You're disturbing our other guests who are trying to eat."

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Rose spat, gently shaking Maria to wake her up.

I watched Rose slid out of the booth, place a blanket over each car seat and then grab them.

"Maria hold on to my purse." Rose directed, giving me one last eye roll before heading towards the door.

No! She can't get away that easy! We're going to get down to the bottom of this once and for all! I stood up, threw the ice pack at the manager and followed her out the door.

"Admit it!" I yelled, stopping her from getting into her car.

Rose looked down at the babies and Maria inside the car, before she closed her car door and approached me.

"Admit you don't like Mariah!" I clarified, banging my fist against the trunk of her car.

"Be quiet!" Rose scolded, glancing towards Maria, who was falling asleep inside the car.

"Admit it Rose! That's all I want you to do! Admit it!" I pushed on, as she pulled out her car keys.

"Admit it!" I repeated, as she whipped towards me.

"Fine! I don't like her!" Rose bellowed, throwing her purse into the passenger seat.

"Why?" I implored, as she slammed the door.

"She stole you from Alice! Alice is my best friend, well was my best friend before you got through with her! And Mariah…. Mariah is nothing but a whore, who can't find a decent man who isn't taken!" Rose retorted, crossing her arms, and rolling her eyes at me.

"I'm glad I know how you truly feel about her." I whispered, resting my head in my hands.

"That doesn't mean I don't still look up to you Jasper. I just don't look up to you as much!" Rose replied, walking towards the driver's seat.

"If you accept Maria, then you have to accept Mariah!" I shouted, stopping her from getting inside her car.

"That's different-" Rose started, before I cut her off.

"No that's not! It's the same thing! Just because Maria shares our blood doesn't make her less apart of our family than it does Mariah!" I proclaimed, leaning against the driver's door so she didn't get in.

"You need to go home and sleep. You need your sleep Jasper." Rose sighed, reaching for my hand.

I quickly snatched my hand away, and pushed her away from me.

"You're my sister, and you suppose to approve…" I whispered, feeling a headache approach.

"I did approve…of your relationship with Alice. You and Alice were so happy, then Mariah came into the picture and destroyed everything! Don't you feel some remorse for Alice!" Rosalie screamed, on the verge of crying.

"Alice is fine! She even said it! We're both in good places in our life!" I shouted, in return, seeing Maria stir awake.

"I can't believe you! Her fiancée left her on the day that's suppose to be the happiest day of her life! Do you think she's completely over that? You need to make things right!" Rose hollered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"All of this advice coming from the woman, who was stupid enough to get knocked up by the biggest bachelor in Forks, and rather have people think she's a slut then tell the true paternity of them!" I asserted, causing her to push me from in front of her car.

"Take Maria home with you! Mariah is there!" I shouted, as she turned the key in the ignition.

Rose didn't even acknowledge that she heard me. She quickly backed up and pulled off.

**Review:**

**Here is the next chapter! The next update should be Sunday or Monday…So stay checking in! Check out Stonehaven. It's a good story by Cletus. W**

**-Rachel.**


	12. Dilemma

**Jasper:**

I stared down at the ninth shot I drank. The nine empty glasses stared back at me as I snapped my fingers awaiting my next shot. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath before wallowing down my next shot. I snapped my fingers as the bartender slid my next shot down the bar.

I realized something must have happened to my drink because it never made its way to me. I looked around before spotting a familiar blonde swallowing my shot.

"That was mine!" I snapped, snatching the now empty shot glass from her hand.

"You don't need it!" Rose remarked, as I set it down to join my other empty glasses.

"Ugh! What are you even doing here?" I questioned, snapping my fingers, awaiting another glass.

"I was worried about you! I left the kids at my house with Mariah!" Rose informed, taking the bar stool next to me.

"Does Mariah know where I am at?" I asked, downing my next shot.

"No." Rose answered, as I snapped my fingers once again.

The bartender walked towards me with my next shot in hand, before Rose stopped him.

"That'll be enough for tonight, he doesn't need anymore." Rose sighed, helping me stand up.

"You know I can't believe you left your children with someone you don't like." I commented, following her outside of the bar.

"Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I don't trust her!" Rose asserted, pulling me towards her car.

Rosalie opened her car door, and helped me inside. I immediately became hot when she closed the door after helping me inside. I unbuttoned a few buttons on my shirt to at least cool me off. I felt a breeze as she slid into the driver's seat, but it was cut short when she closed the door.

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier at the restaurant." I sighed, turning to face her.

"Thanks I guess. I really didn't pay any attention to what you said." Rose whispered, brushing it off.

"So, what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" I asked, leaning the passenger seat back.

"Work. I invited Emmett, Bella and Alice over for business, but feel free to stop by if you want."

I slowly put the chair back into the place. She's doing it again. She's trying to set me up with Alice.

"You're trying to set me and Alice up!" I shouted, hitting my hand on the dashboard.

"I'm not! And whatever feelings you have against me, don't take it out on my car! It has nothing to do with this!" Rose exclaimed, angrily, feeling a bit hurt.

"Honestly, I told you because I want you to make amends with Alice." Rose muttered, stopping at the red light, while slowly turning to face me.

"Why should I make amends?" I started, before she cut me off.

"Are you seriously asking that question? You freaking left her at the altar heartbroken AND embarrassed with nothing but a tear stained face, an over-expensive wedding dress, and a STUPID note!" Rose shouted, pulling into the parking lot of the condominiums.

"This conversation is over!" I yelled, slamming my door after I exited.

"Didn't I say don't take it out on my car! And this conversation is no where near over! Jasper, do you hear me? Stop walking!" Rose hollered, locking her door, before attempting to catch up to me.

"Why are you still talking to me? Stop talking! I shouldn't have to feel any remorse for anyone! I have a family I need to focus on now!" I remarked, rolling my eyes, as I leaned against the railing of the steps.

"I have a right to talk as much as I want to! You're going to listen to what I have to say Jasper! I don't care if you like it or not! What you did was already wrong on so many levels, but to not care, makes it even worse? That's just wrong! And…and-" Rose started, before bursting into tears.

"Oh goodness, Rose why are you crying?" I sighed, pulling her into my arms.

"Because you don't care that you embarrassed mom, dad…me. You don't care you angered Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, and Bella. And worst of all, you don't care you broke Alice's heart! What if I was left at the altar? Would you think the guy who left me shouldn't feel any remorse? Would you think he deserves to live a great like while I wallow in my self-pity?" Rose shouted, pushing herself out of my arms.

"Rose, that's differe-" I began, as she used her hand to cover my mouth.

"Don't even think about saying it's different, because the only thing that would change is the people in the wedding. The circumstance is the same." Rose replied, wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"Rose." I whispered, as she pulled out her house keys.

"Now this conversation is over!" Rose barked, turning away from me.

Rose unlocked the house door and went inside. She looked around as she continued to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Daddy." Maria whispered, walking into my opened arms.

"Where's your mother?" I asked, before Mariah appeared holding Mason in her arms.

"There you go!" Rose proclaimed, happily, as if nothing happened.

She scooped Mason into her arms, and he laid his tired head against her shoulder. Aubrey waddled into the room and grabbed onto her mother's leg. Rose lifted her up and placed her on the opposite side of Mason.

"Do you need any he-" I started, walking towards her.

"I did this for an ENTIRE year by myself! I don't need help from anyone, especially you! I trust you can escort yourself out!" Rose asserted, heading up the stairs.

**-Rachel.**


	13. Redemtion

**Alice:**

"What about this one?" I chirped, pointing towards the three bedroom penthouse.

"That's around two million at the lowest." Rose said, pulling out more snapshots of other penthouses.

"Which one is the safest to have a baby around?" Emmett asked, causing a grin to spread on my lips.

"Emmett, the house isn't what makes a baby safe, they have baby proof equipment and women don't dig the baby stuff in a penthouse. Isn't that why you're buying a penthouse? For women? Everyone knows penthouses are bachelor pads." Rose remarked, as Bella and I walked towards the playpen.

"You can't keep me from seeing my kids anymore!" Emmett shouted, as I scooped Aubrey into my arms.

"I never kept you from seeing them, your parents did!" Rose avowed, as Bella grabbed Mason.

"Don't bring them into this Rosalie! They don't even know that Mason and Aubrey are my children! What's the real reason you don't want me to have them?" Emmett remarked, as we walked back towards Rose and Emmett.

"I don't…I just don't trust you." Rose whispered, while Bella handed Mason to Rose and I handed Aubrey to Emmett.

"What can I do to earn your trust back?" Emmett wondered, as Aubrey immediately started crying.

"Nothing. Besides how can I leave you with my children, when one of them won't even tolerate being in your arms!" Rose yelled, snatching Aubrey from Emmett's grip.

Rose sat both Mason and Aubrey onto the ground and watched them waddle away. Bella laughed and went chasing after them.

"We need to talk about this." Emmett sighed, taking a seat on the couch.

"We don't need to talk about anything. The only thing we need to talk about is your new penthouse you'll be moving into soon. My childrens' names shouldn't be coming out of your mouth." Rose asserted, handing Emmett the deed to the penthouse.

"Damn it Rosalie! I give you money every week for them!" Emmett shouted, throwing the deed across the room.

"Fine then! The money can stop! I don't need your money! We don't need your money! I make enough to care for me and for my children." she exclaimed, as I picked up the deed.

"Rose you don't want to do that! I will sue you for full custody of them and you'll be asking me for visits!" Emmett avowed, as I handed the deed back to him.

"Oh really! That'll be funny! Do you really think you have any chance of winning? You missed a year of their life because you wanted to sleep with girls! How do you think the judge will see that? They'll see that I graduated from college just to take care of them alone! I'll have Stacy, my parents, and even Jasper testify against you! Oh and what do you think the judge will think when he finds out you punched my brother in the face? If you do that you'll just embarrass yourself and your family!" Rose affirmed, making perfectly good points.

"I'm willing to take that risk." Emmett growled, signing his name on the dotted line of the deed.

"No! Wait, what just happened?" I interrupted, stopping Emmett from leaving.

"Ask her! She's crazy! What kind of a woman wants to keep a man from his children?" Emmett proclaimed, snatching his arm out of my grasp.

"Can't we come up with some sort of agreement?" I wondered, looking around for Bella and the twins.

"Alice, you and Bella are welcomed to come over here whenever to visit them. I'm keeping them from Emmett for their own good!"

"Rose, please hear me out! Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" Emmett said, pleading with Rose, as he grabbed her hands.

"You're sorry? You're sorry? I'm the sorry one for not thinking and crawling into your overused bed! I love my children and I would die for them, but the biggest mistake I have made in my life was sleeping with you. I rather have some bum, who has an alcoholic problem be the father of my children than you!" Rose shouted, storming out of the living room.

Emmett looked down at me waiting for me to say something, but there was nothing I could say. I was actually speechless. I couldn't give him any advice because I had no advice to give. I was the last person to dish out advice. I heard giggling and watched Bella chase Aubrey and Mason into the living room. Aubrey stopped in her tracks when she saw Emmett. She turned to Bella and opened her arms, waiting for Bella to pick her up. Mason ran between Emmett's legs and opened his arms for him.

"He likes me, but why doesn't she?" Emmett wondered, scooping Mason into his arms.

"The only person who can answer that is Aubrey-" I started, before Emmett cut me off.

"But she's one."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I really want to be apart of their lives, but Rose isn't going to allow it. And if I actually do take her to court, I know they'll award her full custody." Emmett whispered, as someone rang the doorbell.

Rose appeared at the top of the stairs and wiped her eyes. She saw Mason in Emmett's arms and quickly grabbed him as she walked towards the front door. Emmett, Bella, and I followed Rose to be nosey and see who's at the door.

Rose opened the door to reveal Jasper and Maria. Maria ran inside and wrapped her arms around Rose's waist. Rose set Mason down on his feet as she bent over to give the little girl a hug.

"Where's Mariah?" Rose asked, pecking Maria's forehead.

"At work." Maria answered, grabbing Rose and Mason's hand.

"Alice, I just came over here to apologize to you! I am so sorry for everything I have put you through! You did nothing wrong and you didn't deserve what I did to you! You deserve so much more and someone more worthy than me!" Jasper asserted, before walking out of the house.

"Go after him." Rose mumbled, walking pass me, while holding onto Maria's hand.

I quickly ran after Jasper outside to talk to him. He can't just apologize and not stick around. That apology actually brought up emotions I didn't realize were still inside of me.

"I accept your apology Jasper." I whispered, approaching him.

"Thank you! You don't know how hard that was for me!" Jasper proclaimed, running his hand through his blond hair.

I stared down at the ground as I felt Jasper's eyes burning into my forehead. I didn't want to look up because then we'll be caught in an awkward moment.

"Jasper be truthful with me…" I trailed off, as he nodded giving me his full attention.

"Do you still…love me?" I wondered, bring my eyes up to meet his.

"Of course! You were my first love, that type of love will _never _go away! I never wanted to leave you Alice." Jasper assured, moving closer to me.

"I still love you too and that's what scares me! I should hate you right now! After everything you did to me, I should be disgusted by your presence, but I'm not! I still love you for some sick reason!" I asserted, closing the distance between us.

I felt Jasper's arms wrap around my body giving me the chills he always managed to give. I missed this, but Laurent and Mariah. I felt my lips come into contact with Jasper's.

"Daddy, Aunt Rosie said…" Maria started, before I felt Jasper push me away.

Jasper looked at me with panic in his eyes as Maria turned around to run back into the house. I noticed Rose behind her and she ran straight into Rose's arms.

**Review! Review! Review! That's pretty much all I have to say!**

**-Rachel.**


	14. Shocked

**Jasper:**

I watch Maria bury her head into the crook of Rose's neck. I heard small whimpers come from my three year old. Rose pecked Maria's hair before walking her into the house.

I watch Alice immediately run inside the house and after taking a large intake of air I followed behind her. I closed and locked the door behind her before going out to search for my daughter.

I saw Emmett and Bella sitting on the floor in the living room playing with Mason and Aubrey, but I didn't see Rose and Maria. I went into the dining room and saw Alice pouring herself a glass of wine. I hear voices in the kitchen and released a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Aunt Rosie, I'm sleepy." Maria whispered, handing Rose her empty glass of milk.

"You can lay anywhere you want. My bed is waiting." Rose whispered, as Maria ran off without giving me a glance.

"I don't understand! What happened?" Rose asked, grabbing two wine glasses out of the cabinet.

"I don't know. It happened so fast. We got caught in the moment, and we probably would have still been kissing if Maria didn't walk in!" I explained, watching her pour both of us a full glass of wine.

"I don't even understand how she understood what she saw! She's only three for Christ sakes!" I exclaimed, taking my glass from Rose.

"She's three, yes! But, she's not stupid! She sees you and Mariah kissing all the time! She knows that's an intimate moment between two people who care for each other. She doesn't have to be a rocket scientist to understand that you and Alice experienced an intimate moment that's suppose to be between you and Mariah!" Rose shouted, taking a large gulp of her wine.

"You never side with me Rose, it's getting frustrating trying to prove myself to my YOUNGER sister! I don't have to explain myself to you! If you don't side with me, then that's on you!" I screamed, pushing pass her.

Rose quickly got herself together and stood in front of me, preventing me from leaving the kitchen.

"You aren't going anywhere! You always run when you can't face the consequences of YOUR actions! You brought this upon yourself! No one is responsible for your actions. I never asked you to prove yourself to me! Just because you're my brother doesn't mean I have to be on your side all of the time. I'm going to side with the person I think is right in the situation!" Rose remarked, crossing her arms.

"This coming from the woman who won't even give the father of her children a chance at actually fathering!" I commented, raising an eyebrow.

"When I first told you what happened, you were the one who believed Emmett had no right to see them! You sided with me! You thought what I did was right! You said I'm doing the right thing to protect my children and now that I'm not siding with you, you want to change up your belief!" Rose declared, pushing me back.

"You're going to hurt your children in the future! This will all turn on you! And I'll be in your face telling you I told you so! Your children will resent you from keeping them from their father!"

"You think I'm going to hurt my children? You're already hurting Maria, and she's only three! Imagine when she's older! You better watch yourself Jasper, she'll have commitment issues, if you don't set a good example! She'll resent you! How do you think she'll feel when she finds out she was the result of an affair?"

"You don't know me!" I spat, glaring at her.

"I do know you and that's what scares you! I know you better than anyone will and you know me! That's why we're always arguing because it scares us that we know each other like this. I don't want to argue with you anymore. I just want to say Alice deserves so much better and she's dating someone right now. She's doing to Laurent, what you did to her." Rose explained, refilling her glass of wine.

"I don't understand you! You wanted me to get back with Alice so bad! This was all your doing! You never admitted it, but all the evidence was clear that you wanted us back together!" I hollered, setting my empty wine glass down.

"Right now, I don't want you with anyone because you can't seem to grasp the concept of commitment. You strung both women along years ago, and now you're trying to do it again. I'm not going to let that happen Jasper! I owe Alice and Mariah that much." Rose remarked, walking into the dining room holding the bottle of wine in one hand and her almost empty glass in the other.

She noticed Alice's empty glass of wine and quickly refilled it without Alice having to ask her. Alice picked up her glass of wine before following me and Rose into the living room. I heard someone ring the doorbell and decided I might as well go answer it.

"Where's my three favorite people at?" Royce asked, entering the condo with three large shopping bags.

I followed Royce into the living room and noticed Aubrey and Mason both waddle towards him.

"Two of my favorite people in the world!" Royce exclaimed, scooping both toddlers into his arms.

Emmett looked extremely pissed, noticing Rose smiling at Royce with her kids.

"We were playing. Set them back down." Emmett growled, standing up.

"Who are you?" Royce questioned, doing as he asked, and setting them back onto their feet.

"I'm their father." Emmett answered, scooping Mason up into his arms.

"Oh the absent father." Royce corrected, winking at Rose.

I noticed Rose noticed that Emmett balled his fists up. She quickly sat her glass down and approached Emmett. The last thing this day needed was a physical fight. Rose took Emmett's hand in hers, calming him down the best way she could. Emmett loosened his fists, much to Rose's pleasure, and took a seat on the couch with Mason on his lap. Royce smiled at Rose, as she picked Mason up off of Emmett's lap."How about I show you how to be a father?" Royce asked, swooping Aubrey into his arms.

"Emmett don't!" Rose shouted, setting Mason in his playpen as Emmett quickly hopped onto his feet.

"Royce I think it's time for you to leave." Rose whispered, watching Royce peck Aubrey's forehead before setting her down.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Royce asked, taking Rose's hand as she walked him to the door.

"Of course." Rose whispered, as his arm wrapped around her waist.

Rose walked back into the living room and picked her two sleepy toddlers up.

"Lets get you two to take a nap." Rose laughed, as Mason nodded his head no.

Emmett and Bella both followed Rose up the stairs, believing that me and Alice needed some time to talk.

"I can't believe that happened!" I shouted, resting my head in my hand.

"I'm sorry!" Alice proclaimed, taking a seat beside me.

"It's not your fault!" I assured, patting her shoulder.

"It is…it is my fault!" Alice bellowed, biting onto her bottom lip.

"I will fix this." I commented, pulling her into my arms.

**Review:**

**Well, here's our next chapter! Hopefully Rose got through to Jasper!**

**-Rachel.**


	15. Hate

**Alice:**

"Alice, zip me up! Please!" Rose demanded, turning her back to face me.

I walked towards Rose and pulled the zipper up on her dress.

"Rose, I'll have Bella and Alice here! Nothing bad will happen! Please let me watch them! Please!" Emmett pleaded, intently staring at Rose in her tight dress.

"Emmett, if I let you watch them, you have to watch them! No setting them down to watch football! Babysitting is a demanding job. I don't want no calls that they are in the hospital!" Rose exclaimed, worriedly.

"Okay, you have my word!" Emmett replied, holding up his right hand.

Rose quickly walked up the stairs to grab her coat and then came back down faster than she went up.

"He's not picking you up?" Jasper asked, stretching out on the couch.

"No, I'm meeting him at the restaurant." Rose answered, handing Emmett a small piece of paper.

"Well, that's not right. The guy is always suppose to pick up the girl." Jasper asserted, shaking his head in disbelief.

"This is a small list of emergency contacts." Rose said, as Emmett opened the paper up.

"Rose, I think I know the number to the police." Emmett laughed, shaking his head.

"You can never be too careful." Rose asserted, as Maria ran to give Rose a quick hug.

"Will you be back before me and daddy leave?" Maria asked, curling up her lips.

"I'll try." Rose whispered, pecking the little girl's forehead.

"I don't want you to leave!" Maria asserted, glaring at me and her father.

"I have to go." Rose muttered, trying to pull the little girl from around her waist.

I approached Rose to help her get Maria's arms from around her. When I got close, Maria quickly let go and ran into Bella's arms, before hiding behind her.

"She's not afraid of me anymore!" Bella gleamed, scooping Maria into her arms.

"I'm sorry Maria." I whispered, walking towards her.

"Get away from me! Stop! Bella! Make her stay away!" Maria shouted, as I started getting closer.

"Alice, just stay back." Jasper asserted, standing between me and his daughter.

I heard the front door close and realized that Rose left. Bella sat Maria back onto her feet before Maria ran to her father's arms. Maria wiped the corner of her eyes as Jasper pulled her into his arms.

I didn't realize Emmett left the living room until he came downstairs with Mason in his arms.

"Bella, can you please get Aubrey?" Emmett asked, looking completely sad.

"What's wrong?" I wondered, watching him set the toddler down.

"She still doesn't like me." Emmett sighed, rolling his eyes as Bella and a giggling Aubrey came down the stairs.

Emmett directs a waddling Mason into the kitchen, with Bella and Aubrey right behind him.

"I don't understand. What do toddlers eat?" Emmett questioned, causing Bella to start laughing.

"Come on, I'll help you."

"I hate Alice daddy!" Maria bellowed, burying her head into the crook of her father's neck.

"What! Maria, you aren't suppose to hate people! Where did you hear that word from?" Jasper asked, completely shocked, setting Maria back on her own two feet.

"Mommy. Mommy said it." Maria answered, biting onto her bottom lip.

Jasper stooped over to be eye level with his daughter before continuing.

"Who did mommy say she hated?" Jasper asked, forcing Maria to look at him.

Maria sighs under her breath and turns away from her father. Jasper picks her up and walks to the couch. He sat down and placed Maria onto his knee.

"Everything is going to be okay Maria. You can tell me." Jasper assured, running his hand through his daughter's hair.

"Alice. Mommy hates Alice." Maria whispered, glaring at me.

"Why does your mother hate me?" I wondered, walking towards her.

Maria shrugged her shoulders before sliding off her father's lap and ran into the kitchen to help Emmett and Bella.

"Probably because of everything that happened last year." Jasper theorized, propping his feet onto the coffee table.

"You know what! That makes no sense! She got the guy in the end! The guy left me to be with her! If anything, I should hate her! But you know what, I don't care!" I asserted, brushing it off.

Jasper casually glanced down at his watch and quickly hopped up noticing the time.

"Mariah is probably wondering where I am!" Jasper declared, patting his pockets to hear if his keys were in them.

"Yeah, it is getting late. Laurent is probably wondering where I am." I sighed, pulling out my cell phone.

I speed dialed Laurent's number and after the third ring he finally answered.

"Hello Beautiful!" Laurent greeted, as I felt his excitement burn through the phone.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I laughed, excited for the answer.

"I got promoted Alice!" Laurent shouted happily through the phone, before continuing, "Now they're transferring me to my own new office in Florida!"

"That's great!" I lied, faking the excitement.

"I'm glad you think so too!" Laurent exclaimed, as I waved at Jasper as him and Maria left.

"I want you to come with me." Laurent sighed, as the mood quickly changed.

"I have to think about this Laurent. This is Florida we're moving to, and we live in Washington. That's far. I have my family I have to think about. When do you need an answer by?"

"Friday." Laurent answered, as Alice jogged towards the bathroom.

She looked on the other side of the door at the calendar and noticed it was Wednesday.

"Okay, I'll have an answer by then." Alice assured, walking out of the bathroom.

"I love you Alice." Laurent asserted, before hanging up.

"I love you too." Alice whispered, through the phone even though Laurent hung up.

**Review:**

**So, here we have it. Our next chapter! I'm curious as to know what you all think will happen in the next chapters to come. I have them all mapped out already, but the curiosity is killing me.**

**-Rachel.**


	16. Chance

**Rosalie:**

"Royce, I did have a good time." I whispered, into the phone before hanging up.

I pulled my car keys out of my purse as I headed towards my front door. I unlocked the door and entered an extremely dark house. I entered my living room and flicked on the lights to notice Emmett sitting on the couch, wide awake. I glanced at my DVR connected to my TV to see the time read three a.m.

I looked down to see my toddlers sound asleep on a blanket in the middle of the living room floor.

"Take her to her crib please and I'll take Mason." I whispered, making sure they didn't wake up.

"What if she wakes up and starts screaming, then she'll wake Mason up?" Emmett muttered, completely frightened.

"She won't. She's a hard sleeper, just like her daddy." I assured, watching Emmett scoop Aubrey into his arms.

I placed Mason in his crib and Emmett placed Aubrey in hers. We quietly headed up the stairs and into their room to lay them down in their cribs.

"So, how was it?" I asked, cracking their bedroom door as I exited.

"Not as easy as I thought it would be AND I had Bella's help and she's a PRO!" Emmett exclaimed, following me into my bedroom.

"I don't know how you do it all by yourself." Emmett added, taking a seat on my bed.

I entered my bathroom and wet a wash cloth. I washed away all of my makeup before responding.

"I had family, and that was all I needed."

"I have to admit, when I turned on the lights I thought my house was going to be in chaos and I thought used pampers, trash, and everything they could get their scrawny little hands on was going to be all over my floor." I admitted, leaving out of my bathroom.

"So, what are you saying?" Emmett asked, lowering his eyes.

"I'm trying to say that I would love for you to be their regular babysitter." I avowed, taking off my earrings.

"I will take what I can get! I would love to!" Emmett confessed, as I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail.

I took a seat next to Emmett and sighed, while pulling off my high heels.

"What's wrong?" Emmett wondered, turning me to face him.

"I ran into Mariah at the restaurant. You know how I left early for lunch with Royce, well I caught her on her lunch break." I proclaimed, trying to find the right words to continue.

"And? Keep going…" Emmett pushed on, encouragingly, placing his hand on my thigh.

"And…I just don't get Jasper, Emmett! I kind of understand guys have this urge to be the man, but Jasper's not like other guys. No offense, but I would expect this behavior from you, but you never cheated on a woman. You slept with lots of women, but you never had a relationship with them! You prevented yourself from cheating. And seeing Jasper do this to these women breaks my heart.!" I bellowed, preventing myself from letting Emmett see me cry.

I felt the hand Emmett placed on my thigh move towards my back. I felt myself getting calmer the more Emmett rubbed circles into my back.

"Can you unzip me?" I wondered, realizing I'm not comfortable and ready for bed.

I turned my back towards him, and held my head down as I felt the dress get looser as he unzipped it.

"Do you want me to leave?" Emmett asked, after unzipping my dress.

"It's not like you haven't seen my body before." I commented, pulling down my dress.

I heard the familiar Emmett chuckle as I walked into my walk-in closet.

"Anyway…continue…" Emmett whispered, while I turned on my closet light.

"Anyway…He's a child Emmett! A spoiled brat who can't deal with not getting everything he wants. I'm sure you'll agree when I say Alice deserves better than Jasper. Damn, I don't really like Mariah, but at this point I think she deserves better than Jasper. And Maria…This situation is breaking my heart because now Jasper is being selfish. He's thinking just about himself. At first he didn't have Maria, but now he does and he needs to put her first!" I retorted, grabbing a jersey and walking out of the closet.

Emmett stared attentively at me as I slipped the jersey over my head and down my body.

"Walk me to the door." Emmett spoke up, breaking his gaze from my now covered body.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his own two feet. We exited my room and headed downstairs.

"So about that penthouse-" I started, turning on the hallway light.

"I'll sign for it and won't give you anymore trouble about it." Emmett guaranteed, watching me unlock the front door.

"Is that so? Well, I was thinking you should get some baby proof stuff because if the babies are going to be over there, I want them to be safe." I returned, turning towards him.

I saw Emmett's famous smile stretch out across his face as he closed the distance between us. I rolled my eyes as he placed his hand on the back of my head and brought my lips to his.

This kiss was intense. Instead of feeling as if I wanted Emmett, I actually felt like I needed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Emmett didn't for one second break off the kiss. He locked the front door and walked into the living room, all while my legs were wrapped around his waist and my lips directly on his.

I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and I quickly parted my lips. I felt him lower me down onto the couch and him raise my jersey. I slid my hands down Emmett's back before resting them on his soft cute butt. He brought my jersey over my head and began kissing down my neck. I stared across the room as he continued placing kisses all around my body.

My eyes soon landed on a picture of Jasper, Mariah and Maria. I couldn't do this. I couldn't go through with it. If I go through with this I'm going to be like Jasper. I felt Emmett grip the fabric of my underwear before I placed a hand over his.

"We can't do this." I whispered, feeling him release the fabric.

"I thought you wanted this. You didn't push me away." Emmett replied, adjusting his shirt.

"I do want this, but I'm with Royce and if I sleep with you I'll be a hypocrite. I'll do exactly what I'm against." I explained, throwing my jersey back over my head.

"I understand Rose. Good reason." Emmett said, pecking my forehead.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Emmett added, heading towards the door.

I wiped the escaped tear that fell from my eye. After getting myself together, I made sure the door was locked before heading upstairs. I peeked into my toddlers' room before heading to mine.

**Review:**

**I know this is an Alice/Jasper story, but I just had to add this little tidbit of Rose/Emmett. We'll be back to Jasper in the next chapter, and he'll find out something that's very detrimental. Oh and I will say this, of course, we've been wondering about Carlisle and Esme…we'll get some of them in the chapter afterwards. I'm not telling you too much, but you may not like Carlisle.**

**-Rachel.**


	17. Karma: Pt 2

**Jasper:**

Rose and I decided to go to our normal lunch place and sit in our usual seats outside. Before I left out of town, Rose and I use to come to this restaurant every Friday for lunch, to catch up.

"I know what I am doing is wrong!" I muttered, irritated that she keeps lecturing me about the same thing.

"Well, you don't act like it." she spat, as the waiter came over with our drinks.

I quickly muttered a thank you before deciding to change the conversation.

"So where are the babies?" I wondered, after taking a sip of my ice tea.

"Over Emmett's, I'm picking them up later." Rose answered, squeezing the lemon into her tea.

"Told you so." I laughed out, grabbing a Splenda sugar packet.

Rose stared at me, patiently waiting for me to stop laughing. Once I did her demeanor turned serious.

"I took your advice, when are you going to take mine?" Rose questioned, crossing her arms, as the waiter brought our appetizer out.

"You are always trying to make me look like the bad guy!" I declared, rolling my eyes and hitting the smiled up at the waiter as he set two mini bowls in front of us. Rose grabbed the tongs and placed salad into both of our bowls.

"Jasper, you do that all on your own." Rose remarked, taking her fork out of her napkin.

"Can we just have a nice sibling lunch without the shouting?" I pleaded, eating the salad off of my fork.

"Fine, what's going on with you and Alice?" she asked, attempting to change the conversation.

"That is none of your business." I sighed, refilling my bowl with salad.

"It is my business when Alice and especially Maria is involved." Rose asserted, getting the last bit of salad out of the bowl.

"My daughter doesn't need to be your concern." I affirmed, watching the waiter come over to collect the empty salad bowl as well as our mini bowls.

"She has to be someone's concern, and apparently she's not yours. I love that little girl as if she is my own. I will protect her even if that means I have to grab her things and move her into my house until you figure this mess out!" Rose avowed, glaring daggers at me.

I took that as end of this conversation. I was not going to try and press her buttons today. I could already see something was on her mind, but I am not going to push it.

"Wow Rose! When did you become so mature, maternal and…feisty?" I asked, completely astonished, as the waiter came out with our food.

"Since I had children." she answered, grinning down at the delicious food placed in front of us.

"Well, look at who just walked in." Rose announced, as I turned to see who she was looking at.

I saw Mariah walk in and take a seat, not in her work uniform.

"Were you planning on meeting her here?" Rose asked, before taking a bite of her food.

"No…why?" I wondered, trying to see what she was leading to.

"Because she's here, about to have lunch at a table that seats two." Rose said, putting two and two together.

"They could have just ran out of tables that seats one." I replied, as Rose stared at me dumbfounded.

"She's probably on her lunch break." I responded, as Rose looked at the time on her cell phone.

"It's three, she's off of work now." Rose remarked, grinning at me as I dropped my fork onto my plate.

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this." I assumed, brushing it off.

Rose and I continued watching Mariah and noticed a guy walk over, kiss her cheek and then sit down.

"Yeah, I'm sure there is." Rose laughed, watching the guy place his hand over Mariah's.

I'm sure Rose noticed the glares coming from me as I stared at Mariah and the mystery man. Rose leaned across the table, tapped my shoulder and waited for me to look her way.

"Ahhhh Jasper…karma's a bitch, isn't it?" Rose spat, before taking her seat.


	18. Disown

**Emmett:**

"Can you say daddy?" I asked, sitting face to face with Mason and Aubrey.

"No."

"Okay, we'll work on that later." I laughed, handing Aubrey her doll.

Aubrey threw her doll behind her and looked at me with the most precious eyes. I stood up leaving them for only a quick second and grabbed a small bowl from the kitchen and poured cheerios into it. I walked back into the living room and took a seat on the floor. I sat the bowl between Mason and Aubrey and watched them grab some cheerios. Aubrey picked one up and threw it at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, causing her to giggle until she fell over.

"Here throw another one!" I proclaimed, handing her another cheerio.

She gripped it and threw it up into the air towards me. I angled my head so that I could catch it in my mouth. Once the cheerio fell into my mouth, her and Mason immediately started laughing. Mason quickly grabbed a cheerio and threw it up into the air, anxiously awaiting for me to catch it in my mouth. Once it fell in and I swallowed they started laughing again.

I noticed my front door open and my parents enter. My mother was holding a plate of food and my dad held a bottle of wine.

"Oh you're babysitting?" Carlisle wondered, setting the bottle of wine down.

My dad always was a stuck up prick. That's how he was raised so him meeting and marrying my mother was a huge shocker for the people of Forks, especially Sarah, my mother's best friend.

"I've seen these babies before." Esme whispered, setting the plate of food down.

Esme walked from the kitchen into the living room to take a closer look at the babies. Aubrey looked at my mother wondering what the hell she was doing as Mason paid her no attention and continued eating cheerios.

"These are Rosalie's babies." my mother acknowledged, before scurrying back into the kitchen.

"Why is Rosalie's kids in your house?" Carlisle asked, as my mother walked out of the kitchen holding the cheerio box.

My mother refilled the small bowl with cheerios. I took a deep breath before turning towards both of my parents.

"Do you know who the childrens' father is?"

I watched my mother nod no as my father's eye brow rise.

My mother began looking from me, to Mason, to Aubrey before covering her mouth in shock.

"I knew it! I knew they looked like you! I told Rose that when I saw her at the restaurant!" my mother exclaimed, scooping Aubrey into her arms.

"Oh no! These can't be your children!" my dad shouted, snatching Aubrey from my mother's arms before setting her back onto the carpet.

"Well they are!" I interjected, watching Aubrey's face scrunch up into a pout.

"We taught you how to use protection!" Carlisle roared, looking down at the toddlers in disgust.

"Rose and I were drunk, protection was the last thing we thought about!" I yelled in return, picking both Mason and Aubrey into my arms.

"You lied to us, at the dinner you knew all along you were the father of her babies and you didn't tell us!" he screamed, watching me set them down on the couch.

"Yeah and now you know why." I sighed, completely tired of yelling.

"Emmett you know you shouldn't lie, that's not becoming of a man." Esme believed, placing her hand onto my shoulder to calm me down.

"Emmett is no man, he's a foolish boy. I demand a paternity test to be done! She wants your money Emmett and you're being stupid enough to give it to her!" Carlisle bellowed, as his face grew red with anger.

"I'm not having a test done! I know for a fact these children are mine!" I declared, leaving no room for arguing.

"And if I threaten to disown you?" he asked, grinning at me.

"Then you better be prepared to never know your grandchildren." I remarked, stepping towards him.

My mother quickly left from the toddlers and ran to stand between me and my father.

"Wait! You two don't know what you're talking about!" my mother screamed, placing one hand on my father's chest and other on mine.

"Mom I think dad does know what he's saying." I mumbled, pushing her hand off of me.

"When I disown you and you pay Rosalie money each month out of your pocket then later you find out they aren't yours, you're going to have a lot of sucking up to do!" my father bellowed, grabbing the plate of food.

"The door is waiting!"

"Huh?" my mother said, staring at me in confusion.

"Waiting for what?" Carlisle shouted, completely fed up.

"For you to walk out of it!"

My mother turned towards the toddlers and bent towards Aubrey and placed a light peck against her forehead before turning to Mason and doing the same to him.

"Dad get out! You are so selfish, do you see how much mom adores those babies and now you're not going to let her see them. Well, mom if you ever get away from dad you can visit as much as you want!"

My mother smiled before pecking my cheek and following my dad out of the apartment building. I can't wait until I move into my penthouse that way my dad doesn't get a key because he doesn't pay my rent. I will finally be out on my own and I won't have to answer to my father.

I slammed the door once my dad walked out and turned towards my toddlers. Aubrey slid off the couch and waddled towards me with her arms wide open.

"You don't have to worry about that mean old man anymore." I whispered, picking her up into my arms.

**Review:**

**Now we got to see a little Carlisle/Esme action! Please I am dying to know how you feel about Carlisle's character. In upcoming chapters of the next week we'll find out how Jasper reacts to Mariah's 'mystery man', what Alice decides to do about Florida, and what awaits for Rosalie and Emmett.**

**-Rachel.**


	19. Problems Everywhere

**Rosalie:**

"Go over there!" Jasper demanded, blocking his face with his menu.

"No! I am not getting involved!" I asserted, trying to snatch the menu out of his hand.

"You? Not getting involving?" Jasper laughed, shaking his head, "Who are you and what have you done to my sister?"

"Ha ha very funny! But nope, this is exactly what you get." I remarked, finishing up the remainder of food on my plate.

"I can't believe she would do that to me!" Jasper growled, slamming his fist down onto the table.

When the other customers started to look our way, he snatched the menu back and covered his face.

"Baby!" I teased, watching him stick his tongue out at me, "What are you? Five!"

"I'm so pissed right now Rose! I'm not in the mood!" he growled, laying the menu back down.

"Get mad…then get over it."

"Can you go over there? Please!" he begged, taking my hand in his.

"Begging isn't becoming.." I spoke up, pulling my hand out of his.

Jasper continued to stare at me while I tried to avoid his gaze. He was so irritating at times.

"If you love me!"

"Okay fine!" I exclaimed, standing up.

I approached Mariah's table and noticed her and her _friend _look up at me. I pulled a chair from the neighbor table and took a seat between the two.

"Rosalie? What are you doing here?" she wondered, flashing me her best grin.

"I eat here." I remarked, not understanding her question.

"This is Jeffrey. We work together, so we decided to go out for lunch together." she introduced, as I ignored the hand he held out towards me.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. Who is this guy?"

"I just said that we work together." she quipped, rolling her eyes at me.

"But you're off from work." I commented, awaiting her next explanation.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" she growled, crossing her arms, as the waiter came over.

I waited for both of them to finish ordering before continuing…

"Who are you Jeffrey, really? I'm going to find out, so you might as well tell me."

"Just ignore the bitch." Mariah spat, averting her eyes from me to Jeffrey.

"Call me a bitch and I'll show you one!" I shouted, pushing the chair I was sitting in back towards the table it came from.

This wasn't that serious. Calling me a bitch, made it though.

"Sit down! You're embarrassing." she muttered, using her black hair to block her face.

"You don't say." I exclaimed, turning to Jeffrey, "If I'm embarrassing now…you haven't seen anything yet."

"Look Mariah just asked me out for dinner. We work in the same building. I don't know what's going on, but it's just dinner." Jeffrey explained, holding his hands in the air, as if he was surrendering.

Jeffrey stood up to go to the restroom. Basically, he's just trying to let me and Mariah talk in peace.

"Why are you playing games?" I wondered, taking Jeffrey's seat.

"I'm not playing games. I don't know what you're talking about Rosalie." she replied, smirking to herself.

"That's you and Jasper's problem. You both are always playing games! Grow up! It's not just you and him. You both have a daughter to put first and think about! Damn! You're putting Jeffrey in the middle and Jasper is putting me in the middle. Jeffrey and I have better things to worry about!" I proclaimed, lowering my voice as the waiter placed their drinks down on the table.

"I didn't ask for you to be in the middle. You need to worry about your kids and stop focusing all of your attention on my daughter. I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't start any of this. Jasper was the one who kissed Alice!"

"How'd you know about that?" I asked, noticing Jeffrey walk back towards us.

"Maria told me. She's my daughter. She's not going to just stay quiet because someone told her to." Mariah answered, as I got up to give Jeffrey his seat back.

"I know what Jasper did was wrong, I even gave him hell for that, but just because he did something wrong doesn't give you the okay to do the same thing. When you do crap like this, it messes up stuff. If both of you keep playing these games this relationship will be over, quicker than it started. I know that you know I don't like you very much, but don't give me another reason why I shouldn't like you."

Mariah bit on her bottom lip as I walked away. Jasper put down the menu to show his face. He glanced at Mariah and noticed her staring at him.

"Check!" I demanded, snapping my fingers.

I didn't want to stay here, longer than needed. Jasper paid for the check before leading me out of the restaurant. In my opinion, his life is screwed up. Games are for children, not adults who have children.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, starting up the car.

"Grown people who don't have anything better to do than play games is what happened!" I hollered, buckling my seat belt.

"What do you mean?" he wondered, pulling off out of the parking space.

"Maria told her about your kiss with Alice. Instead of talking to you about it, she decided to play games and make you jealous!" I bellowed, wiping the corners of my eyes before my mascara smeared.

"I knew it!" Jasper exclaimed, hitting the horn with his fist, "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm tired of being your go-to person! I love you Jasper! You're my brother, but you aren't a kid! Grow up! You need to grow up and handle your own business like a man! You need to decide! Who do you want…Alice or Mariah? Regardless, you are going to have Maria in your life! Decide who you love, until then I don't want to hear about your problems. I have problems of my own that I need to deal with!" I cried out, grabbing a Kleenex out of the glove-department.

"Glad to know how you really feel. I won't make the mistake of depending on you as a sister and best friend anymore."

The rest of the ride to Emmett's was silent. I hope Jasper used this silence to think to himself about what he's going to do. I can't keep playing mommy to a grown man. I can't make his decisions.

Jasper pulled in front of Emmett's building and watched me as I hopped out."I'll get a ride with Emmett." I whispered, slamming the door behind me.

I watched him pull off before wiping my eyes once again. I gripped the handle of my purse tighter before entering the building. I decided instead of taking the elevator to take the stairs. This time to myself can help me think about what's really going on with Mariah and Jasper's relationship. I know I shouldn't worry about it, but I have to. If they don't worry, who will?

I knocked on Emmett's door twice before waiting. I leaned against the wall beside his door, and slid down it. I brought my knees up to my chest and I covered my face with my hands before sobbing.

I heard talking inside of Emmett's apartment. The voice was Emmett's and I think he was leaving me a voicemail.

"Rose, I'm just going to bring the twins home. I'll drop them off on my way to the store." Emmett whispered, opening the door.

He looked down and saw me crying and sitting. He went back inside, probably to lay the babies down before he came back out.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he wondered, taking a seat beside me.

"Everything is so screwed up! Things weren't suppose to turn out like this! I was suppose to be the carefree spirit! You were suppose to be the bachelor. Alice and Jasper were suppose to be the happily married couple, with five kids running around going wild! How did all of this happen?" I cried out, feeling his arm wrap around me.

"Life happened." he whispered, using his thumb to wipe the tears off of my cheeks.

He stood up and grabbed my hands, pulling me up after him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I buried my face in the fabric of his shirt. I felt him lead me into his apartment. I glanced up to see Aubrey and Mason fast asleep in their car seats.

"I don't want to be alone." I whispered, pushing my body against his.

"Seriously?" he asked, pushing loose strands of my hair behind me ear.

"Yes."

"What about Royce?" he questioned, caressing my cheek, lovingly.

"I don't care about him right now."

"Are you sure?" he wondered, hovering his mouth over mine.

"Positive." I answered, closing the distance between our mouths.

Emmett's hands wandered down my back before resting on my butt. I felt him lift me up and my legs wrap around his waist. I played with the buttons on his shirt as he pulled on mine. He walked to his bedroom as our mouths attacked each other for dominance.

**Review:**

**Sorry for the wait! Forgive me! **

**To make it up to you all I will be **_**attempting **_**to update this story once more this week. Hope you enjoyed. Next we'll get a look at how Jasper feels about the whole situation and how he deals with Mariah.**

**-Rachel.**


	20. Bitch Slapped

**Jasper:**

I watched Rosalie walk into Emmett's building before driving off. I didn't need her. She needed me. I never placed her in the middle. She placed herself there. She didn't want to focus on her own problems, so she put all of her focus on mine. Now, she's come to realize she needs to handle her own obstacles and let me handle mine. I didn't need her company. I enjoyed it, but I would have been fine without it.

I couldn't go straight home. I needed air to breathe. I needed time to think. Maybe Rose was right….Oh gosh, I hate it when she's right! I needed to be alone. Until I can handle being in a serious relationship, I should just live alone and be alone…the only comfort I should have is from my family. After driving around the area for some time, I decided I was ready to go home.

I pulled into the driveway of mine and Mariah's home. I saw her car in the driveway and knew she was home. I could just feel the argument that was about to happen. I stepped foot in the house and felt small arms wrap around me.

"Daddy!" Maria shouted, as I scooped her up.

"Hey!" I greeted, feeling her peck my cheek.

I pulled on her pigtail playfully before setting her back down.

"Where's your mommy?" I asked, as she grabbed my hand to lead the way.

She took me upstairs and into my bedroom. I heard the door close as she left back out.

"Where were you?" Mariah asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"Driving around." I answered, pulling off my shoes.

"What did Rosalie say to you when she left my table?" Mariah questioned, leaning against the threshold of the bathroom door.

"Nothing important." I sighed, unbuckling my pants.

"It must be important from the way you're acting." she whispered, pushing herself off the threshold.

"We play games Mariah." I muttered, pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

"I don't play games." Mariah avowed, sliding on her slippers, "You do though."

I stood up, pulled off my shirt, then turned to face her. The look in her eyes was complete worry. Why was she worried? I grabbed a tank top and threw it over my head, before turning back to her.

"You asked me what she said and I'm telling you! We play games!"

"She doesn't know what she's talking about babe. Don't listen to her. I can already see what she's saying is affecting you, which will eventually affect us." Mariah pleaded, reaching for my hand.

"I think she is right. I hate to admit it Mariah, but she is." I asserted, walking out of our bedroom.

"So what now?" Mariah yelled, following behind me, "You're going to leave? Never come back? Move on to the next desperate soul? Go back to Alice? What Jasper?"

"Lower your voice. Maria is trying to sleep." I muttered, glancing at Maria's room to make sure we didn't wake her.

Mariah followed me down stairs muttering curse words. She continuously tried to reach for my arm, but I continued to push her away.

"Maria doesn't deserve this. We don't love each other Mariah, we only tolerate each other for Maria." I whispered, turning to face her.

"That isn't true." she replied, rubbing her hand against my face.

"It is. I deserve to be alone. I need to be alone." I muttered, feeling her hand drop from my face, as I continued to walk away.

"This isn't the first time Rose spoke to you about me!" Mariah declared, stopping in her tracks, "Why do you listen to her? She isn't our fucking marriage counselor!"

"She gives out good advice. I always knew that, I just chose never to listen to it." I replied, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Fuck her advice! You should come to me with your problems, not her! She doesn't know what she's talking about!" Mariah shouted, glaring daggers at the picture on the mantel of me and Rose.

"Watch yourself Mariah. She's still my sister." I reminded, scooting over to be further from her.

"I know you love me! You love me and Maria! Jasper, I know you do! You can't just leave and walk out our life!" Mariah screamed, knocking mine and Rose's picture off.

"Calm down. Maria is upstairs asleep. She doesn't need to hear this. I don't love you Mariah…I'm sorry! Nothing will change that. I love Maria. She's my daughter and she will always be. Nothing will change that. If I walk out, I'm walking out on you…not Maria." I growled, picking through the glass to get to the picture.

"Jasper!" Mariah cried out, reaching her hand towards me.

I pushed through her hand, and stuffed the picture into my pocket. Mariah rushed towards me and turned me around to face her.

"Women might be able to fake orgasms, but men can fake a whole relationship." I spat, causing Mariah's hand to fly across my face.

"Out!" she shouted, pointing towards the door.

I glanced down the hall to see Maria sitting on the stairs crying silently. I attempted to move around Mariah to go comfort my daughter, but she continued to step in my way to block me from getting to her.

"Shouldn't you be going to find Alice?" Mariah wondered, crossing her arms.

"Right now my daughter needs me!" I asserted, pushing pass her.

Mariah's back flew into the wall, causing her to fall and hurt herself. She gripped her hair and started to cry and rock back and forth. I rushed to Maria's side and pulled her into my lap. Mariah glared up at us, before holding her middle finger up. Maria buried her head in the crook of my neck and cried silently.

**Review:**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. For some reason, it was really fun writing it. I hope you find it just as fun, reading it. See you all next time.**

**-Rachel.**


	21. Decision Made

**Alice:**

I stood outside of Laurent's apartment door for over five minutes. I've made my decision, but I just want to be sure about it. I have this nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Laurent has a wonderful job offer in Florida and I can't ask him to pass that up. That would be selfish of me.

If I do move to Florida with Laurent, I won't be able to see my family, Rose or Jasper. I really do love Jasper…I will always love Jasper. He was my first love and that doesn't go away just because he left me at the altar. Hate for him does come, but you can't hate someone if you don't love them.

Jasper is with Mariah. I am with Laurent. Sometimes it's hard for me to remember that. Some mornings, I wake up to expect Jasper beside me, not Laurent. Of course, I've never told Laurent this.

I know that kiss with Jasper was wrong, but I'm glad it happened. It proved to me that Jasper still does love me and I still love him. Then when Maria came, that proved to me that he has other obligations and can't be with me. This happened for a reason. Maybe I was always destined to be with Laurent out in Florida.

Laurent's been there for me, when Jasper wasn't. He dried my tears when I cried. Held me when I was scared. He was, from what I can see, the perfect man. I haven't came across any faults, which scares me to death because I know he has some. I don't want to be surprised when a flaw comes out.

I ran my fingers through my hair before knocking softly on his door.

"Coming!" he called out, as I waited.

He opened the door and allowed me to come in. I looked around his apartment and saw it basically empty.

"When are you planning on leaving?" I wondered, looking at the stack of boxes piled against the wall.

"Saturday." he answered, setting a box down.

"What day is today?" I wondered, realizing the calendar on his refrigerator is no longer there.

"Tuesday." he answered, approaching me.

I wanted to avoid the question of whether I was coming with him or not. I have feelings for Laurent, but they aren't as strong as the feelings I have for Jasper. My feelings for Jasper are so strong that at this point if he came crawling back to me I would take him into my arms.

I doubt any of that would happen, but I could dream.

"Have you made your decision?" he wondered, wrapping his arms around my waist, "The clock is ticking."

"I know…" I trailed off, staring down at the ground, "I have made my decision."

"And?" he wondered, pushing me along for the answer.

"I've decided to go with you to Florida. I want to be with you Laurent even if that means moving across the country." I asserted, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I'm so happy! You don't know how happy you've made me!" Laurent declared, pulling me into a chaste kiss.

I saw the happiness in his eyes and knew I did the right thing. Now, all is left for me to do is pack and tell my family. Great! With the stick shoved up my father's ass that should easy. NOT!

"I need you to help me finish packing up my apartment. I just have my closet left to do. Afterwards we can start your apartment." Laurent stated, following me into his bedroom.

I brought the clothes out of the closet as he grabbed the shoes. The awkward silence was really getting to me. We've never had awkward silence between us. It was always filled with good conversations and funny jokes.

"Have you ever thought about getting married?" Laurent wondered, placing the boxes of shoes into boxes.

I'd rather have the awkward silence! Where'd it go? I glanced up at him and saw him laugh it off.

"I'm stupid. Of course you've thought about getting married. I mean have you thought about trying…you know, the wedding thing again?"

"No I haven't thought about it." I sighed, folding his clothes, before placing them into a box, "What's with the sudden interest of marriage?"

"You know my family…they have arranged marriages. I want love marriage, and I'm trying to beat my mother with finding a wife. We're having a Love Marriage vs. Arranged Marriage." Laurent explained, catching me completely off guard.

"It's funny when people discuss Love Marriage vs. Arranged. It's like asking someone, if suicide is better than being murdered." I laughed, attempting to make a joke out of it.

If I didn't make a joke out of it, it would have turned awkward. Laurent laughed at my joke before pecking my forehead. We continued to pack in that awkward silence that filled the room not to long ago.

"Before we pack my house…I need to tell my parents." I affirmed, taping the box closed.

"I should just stay home…" he sighed, flopping down onto his bed.

"No! You're coming!" I avowed, leaving no room for disagreement, "Why would you not want to come?"

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe because your dad hates me!" Laurent bellowed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Don't take it personal! He hates basically everyone, especially women other than his wife and daughter." I explained, turning the light off in the closet.

"Are you staying over?" Laurent questioned, pulling the covers back on his bed.

"Yeah…I guess." I answered, laying back in his arms.

My clothes are going to be wrinkled from me sleeping on them. I usually don't sleep in my clothes, but for him…I will make an exception.

**Review:**

**The next chapter will be coming out soon. I promise not to keep you waiting to long.**

**-Rachel.**


	22. Enough BS

**Esme:**

"Esme, you can't keep ignoring me." Carlilse remarked, throwing his napkin onto his barely empty plate.

"Yes I can…and I will!" I asserted, gathering my plate and wine glass from the table.

"What did I do?" he questioned, getting out of his chair.

"Are you serious Carlisle? You don't know what you did!" I questioned, watching him nod his head no, "You disowned your own son!"

"He chose those babies! That…that woman over us! His own family Esme!" Carlisle shouted, grabbing onto my wrist.

"Do you hear yourself?" I yelled, pushing him away from me.

"I don't trust anything that bleeds for five days and doesn't die." he asserted, looking into my eye, leaving no room for argument.

"So…you don't trust me? You don't trust Alice? Your mother? Your sister? Bella? Eventually Abigail?" I responded, following him into the living room.

"You all have an exception. That girl got pregnant just to get in on our money. Why don't you see that? I'm just trying to protect what we earned!" Carlisle exclaimed, taking a seat on the couch.

"That girl name is Rosalie! It's not like she's some girl he picked up off of the street! She's the daughter of two of our good friends, who happen to have money of their own!" I declared, taking a seat beside him.

"Not as much money as we do though." Carlisle reminded, passing me a wink.

"You have got to hear yourself! Listen Carlisle, you're willing to lose your son to keep your money!" I bellowed, moving closer to him.

"So you admit it! She's after our money!"

"No that's not what I'm saying! Family is more important than money and I think you forgot that. The Hales' have always been wealthy. We haven't. Remember Sarah's father paid for our college tuition. Have you forgot that? William got you in good relations with your boss! You must have forgot that? Remember Rosalie was the little angel, whose always had Emmett on his toes!" I avowed, digging my nails into the cushion of the chair.

"That was until she turned about 16 when she realized she could use her looks to her advantage." Carlisle remarked, staring off into the distance.

I inhaled a deep breath before getting up. I walked towards the stairs and began heading up them.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle shouted, approaching the bottom of the stairs.

"To bed." I answered, continually heading up them.

"This early?" he wondered, staring down at his watch.

"Yeah, the faster I go to bed, the faster I'll wake up and we can start talking about new living arrangements." I sighed, catching him completely off guard.

"Wait, Esme you can't be serious?" Carlisle proclaimed, running to catch up with me.

"I am. I don't want to be with someone who believes they're better than everyone else. Have you forgot where you came from? Your first job ever was a busboy. William was never a busboy, his father was wealthy and supplied him with a summer job in his office making triple the amount you made in a week. They're humble! They aren't treating people the way you are!" I hollered, storming into our bedroom.

I heard Carlisle's feet follow behind after he sighed to himself. I hated seeing him upset, but right now he deserves to be. Carlisle isn't a bad man, he's just misguided. If he can see just how much those babies and Rosalie mean to Emmett then he'll understand.

"Can we talk? Babe, please!" Carlisle begged, knocking softly on the door.

"Begging isn't becoming of a man." I quoted, using one of his famous quotes he basically raised Edward and Emmett off of.

Even though Edward wasn't our child, he was our nephew, who basically lived with us because his parents were irresponsible and childish.

"I'm not begging." he corrected, twisting the doorknob, trying to come in.

"Whatever you're doing…sounds like begging." I sighed, unbuttoning my shirt.

I just want to change into my pajamas and crawl into bed. Carlisle continued to knock on the door, sighing to himself every few seconds.

"Esme please open the door…" he trailed off, twisting the knob once more.

"You're such a hateful man. What has made you this way? You've never been like this! You adored Rosalie! You love her parents, and I'm sure if the circumstances were different, you would love them babies." I commented, crawling off the bed.

"I'm still that same man. I've just became more assertive Esme. I just opened my eyes to see what's really going on. The Hales are all the same. You have William and Sarah Hale who has raised two children. One child is whoring herself around, and forcing my son to be the father of her two kids, while the other is much…much worse. He was raised to cheat on women. While dating my daughter, he decides to knock up another woman, and he didn't even have the courage to tell Alice to her face. She finds out years later! Can you fucking believe that? He left Alice at the altar, heartbroken and crying! He left us with a stack of bills to pay for a wedding that never happened! He doesn't deserve any happiness and I'm going to make sure he doesn't get any!" Carlisle bellowed, as the knocking finally stopped.

"I'm sure if William and Sarah heard that, they'll have words to say." I started, before he interrupted me.

"Like what? There is nothing they can say about us or our children!" he asserted, twisting the knob as if I unlocked the door.

"I'm not going to deny it, and neither should you. We know for a fact our children aren't close to perfect. How many women have you walked in on Emmett being with, sexually in his penthouse? How many times have Emmett came to us nervous because he thought he got a girl pregnant? Emmett got what was coming to him, it was just a matter of who with! And luckily for him and us it was with Rosalie! As for Alice, we raised a baby Carlisle. She's clingy! She wears her heart out on her sleeve! Every man she's been with, she's fallen in love! She basically forced Jasper to propose to her, I could see he wasn't ready, but he did it for her. He was willing to live an unhappy life with a happy wife! Now, how do you like those apples?" I retorted, approaching the door, ready to let him in.

"Jasper still needs to get what's coming to him. Rose already has to suffer for the consequences of her actions, now it's Jasper's turn. I have to make him pay." he whispered, causing me to unlock the door and open it.

"You're going to make him pay? By what? Hurting his parents? Breaking Sarah's heart? Betraying William? Bashing Rosalie? Forbidding me to see my grandchildren? How are you making him pay Carlisle?" I screamed, allowing him to enter the room, "Just admit, you miss Sarah, William…even Rosalie! The only reason you are treating them the way you do is because of Jasper! You kind of feel it is somewhat their fault he left her at the altar. You feel they knew he wasn't ready for marriage and they could have prevented Alice's heartbreak and embarrassment! Confess it Carlisle! You don't perceive Rosalie as a slut! Admit it! You miss William and Sarah being in our lives!"

"Okay Esme! You win!" he bellowed, on the verge of tears.

He grabbed the vase and threw it at the wall behind me."I fucking miss them! I miss William and even your big mouth best friend! I even miss Rosalie's bubbly personality and comments! She's the only person who actually has remarkable comebacks to my remarks!" he disclosed, flopping down onto the bed.

Carlisle brought his hands to his face and screamed inside of them. I pulled him to his feet and wrapped my arms around him.

"You can't have those babies, Rosalie, William or Sarah suffer for what Jasper did. They don't deserve how they are being treated. If Alice was able to forgive them…and even Jasper, shouldn't you?" I wondered, watching him take a seat on the bed once again.

"I have so much hatred in my heart for him Esme! I don't know what to do with it!" Carlisle exclaimed, on the verge of tears.

I watched a few specks escape his eye. He tried to quickly wipe them away, but I prevented him from doing so. I wanted him to let out all of his emotions.

"Forgive Carlisle! Forgiving doesn't mean you're weak. Forgive because you know we all make mistakes." I pleaded, pecking his cheek, as I crawled into bed.

"She's my daughter! It wouldn't be right for me to forgive him just like that! I can't let him feel that what he did was okay! Were you not here those months she'd lock herself in her room and cry? How can I just forget that and forgive him?" Carlisle proclaimed, crawling under the covers beside me.

"Forgiving someone doesn't make what they did okay. It allows you the freedom to move forward. Everyone makes mistakes. If you can't forgive others…don't expect others to forgive you."

**Review:**

**So the next chapter should be coming out soon. The last chapter for this story will be on December 14****th****. I want to start on a new story during my Winter Break, so either January-April expect a new story. Hope you enjoyed! Ciao! **

**-Rachel.**


	23. Breakfast With The Ex

**Rosalie:**

"Oh my gosh Emmett!" I exclaimed, shoving his arm.

"Hmmm…What?" he proclaimed, quickly sitting up.

"Oh my gosh!" I repeated, covering my mouth as I searched for my clothes.

I heard the ringing of my phone fill Emmett's bedroom.

"Oh my gosh!" I said again, throwing my shirt over my head.

"Why do you keep saying that?" he wondered, watching me ignore the call.

"Because…! Emmett, I slept with you!" I bellowed, pulling my jeans up my legs.

"Okay, what's so bad about that?" he questioned, suppressing a yawn as he slid out of the bed.

"It's just like before! That's the problem! I have two children...I want a commitment! I'm with Royce!" I declared, hearing my phone ring once again.

This time I looked down to see who was calling. Royce. Great! Justtttt great!

"Who is it?" Emmett wondered, watching me ignore the call once again.

"No one." I answered, shoving the phone into my pocket.

"I'm ready for a commitment Rose!" he admitted, grabbing onto my wrist, "You're just with Royce because we couldn't be together. I'm ready now Rose."

"So, you think I'm just going to wait around for you! I don't have time to play games! Remember I'm responsible for two children. I don't want to get to wrapped up in this 'commitment' and catch you sleeping with some poor drunk girl. I won't put myself through that again!" I asserted, exiting his room.

I entered the living room area. I saw Mason fast asleep in his car seat, while Aubrey, still strapped in hers, played with her fingers. I heard my phone ring once again, but before I could go into my pocket to get it, Emmett grabbed it.

"Royce is calling." he informed, flashing me the phone, "but you knew this, didn't you?"

"Ugh! Emmett why are you worried about it?" I exclaimed, snatching the phone from him.

"You should answer." he replied, watching me ignore the call once again.

"How would you like it if you called your girlfriend and she answered from her ex's house?" I remarked, picking up both car seats.

"Touché." he commented, watching me set them down onto the dining room table.

"Rose, tell me! Honestly! Do you want to be with Royce?"

"I refuse to answer that question." I murmured, staring down at the ground.

I looked through my purse for a stick of gum to get the growl off of my stomach.

"I know you want to be with me! I want to be with you too! We don't have to sneak around, just break it off with him!" he declared, unbuckling Aubrey from her car seat.

I followed Emmett into the kitchen and watched him grab the box of Cheerios. He poured some into a bowl. He walked into the living room and sat Aubrey down on the carpet, with the bowl of dry Cheerios resting on the floor in front of her.

"Emmett you know I'm not good with break ups." I whispered, staring down at Aubrey eat her cereal, "I can't stare into someone's eyes and break up with them."

"Voicemail." he muttered, pulling my phone back out of my pocket.

"Isn't that low?" I wondered, staring at my phone in his hand.

"No. A text message is low. Not breaking up with him and letting him find out it's over on his own time is low. At least a voicemail is in your voice." Emmett convinced, placing the phone into my hand.

"What if he answers?" I asked, pacing the living room.

"Hang up." he answered, sneaking some Cheerios from Aubrey's bowl.

I dialed Royce's number and waited, but luckily he didn't answer.

"Hi Royce. It's Rose. It's no simple way for me to say this, but I don't think our relationship is going to work out. I don't want you thinking you did something because you didn't. You're great! Really! You're going to find that one girl out there for you, who you are meant to be with. I'm not her. I'm not. I'm sorry it had to be over voicemail." I said, before hanging up.

Once I hung up the phone I felt extremely bad. I never broke up with anyone over a voicemail. No matter what Emmett says, that is low. I heard my cell phone ring immediately after.

"Hello?" I greeted, noticing Mason wake up.

"Hey Rose!" Royce replied, in a semi-cheerful mood, "I was wondering did you want to get breakfast or something. We should talk and catch up. I haven't heard from you in awhile and I'm getting worried."

"Sure." I answered, staring down at the ground, "I'm over Alice's penthouse. She lives over in Penbrooke."

"Okay, I'm right around the area. I'll be there in two minutes."

Once I hung up, I noticed Emmett staring at me, while setting Mason on the floor with his bowl of Cheerios.

"She?" he wondered, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry! I decided to break up with him the humane way. Sue me for caring!" I bellowed, grabbing my heels, "Watch the babies. I'll call you and you can bring them home."

I heard my cell phone ring and knew Royce was outside. Instead of answering to tell him I'm on my way out, I just pecked Emmett and my babies' cheeks then left.

"Hey!" I greeted once again, sliding into the car.

"Hey Rose! My coworker told me a joke yesterday at work. What did Delaware?"

"I don't know." I sighed, staring out of the window.

"A New Jersey!" he laughed, pulling up at the red light.

With me not laughing at his joke created an awkward atmosphere. It felt extremely awkward and weird being in the car with Royce. Once we arrived at the café, I thanked the Lord and headed inside. Once we were seated, food ordered, and drinks ordered, that's when the conversation started.

"Okay Rose, I have another one! What did the psychiatrist say when a man wearing nothing but saran wrap walked into his office?"

"I have no idea." I sighed, attempting to play along.

"I can clearly see you're nuts." he answered, before bursting into a loud laugh, as the waiter set our drinks on the table.

I couldn't help but smile at the laugh, but once I smiled my mind wandered onto Emmett. It's something about a man being with his kids that is sexy to me. It just freaking turns me on. I tried to deter my mind from Emmett, but nothing was working. I was even trying to think about Jasper's problems, but Emmett kept popping up.

When I thought about work, he popped up. When I thought about my family, he popped up. Everything in my daily life involves Emmett.

"-so I was like what the heck is your problem!" Royce finished, banging on the table in laughter.

Thankfully our food came a few minutes after our drinks.

"Why did the rapper carry an umbrella?" he wondered, cutting up his food.

"I really don't know. Why would anyone possibly carry an umbrella?" I responded, biting into my food.

"Fo' drizzle!" Royce laughed, after taking a bite of his food.

I heard my cell ring, the same time Royce's phone went off. I realized that wasn't his ring tone, it was a tone, but for something else.

"I need to take this." I informed Royce, sliding my phone up.

"Hello?" I whispered, walking away from the table.

"Rose, in ten minutes I'll be leaving out with the twins to drop them off." Emmett informed, noticing Royce watch me the further I got away from the table.

"Is everything okay? Did you break things off yet?" Emmett wondered, as I stared at Royce press the phone against his ear.

His face dropped from a look of happiness, to confusion, to anger.

"I think he sort of knows. He probably got my voicemail. I really wish I didn't leave him that Emmett." I sighed, resting my hand against my forehead.

"It's going to be okay. I'll be leaving out soon to meet you at your house."

"Okay, I'll get Royce to bring me home."

**Review:**

**So, I have an estimate of about seven chapters left to write and post. I hope you are enjoying the story. As you can see I developed the characters, completely different from their portrayals in the book. I hope you enjoyed reading about them as much as I did typing about them.**

**-Rachel.**


	24. Finding Out

**Jasper:**

"Hey Rose…call me back when you get this message." I sighed, hanging up my cell phone.

I stared down at my packed suitcases, completely clueless of where I'm suppose to go. I refuse to go to my parents. They'll just judge me. The only other person I have left is Rose, who currently cut me off at the moment.

While Mariah is at work and Maria is over my parents', I packed up my things inside of my car. I didn't want Mariah. I realize that actually I never did. I never wanted her, which is weird because I thought I did. She was hot. That's about it. I knew nothing about her, but her name, age and birthday.

My thoughts couldn't help but drift over to Alice. She was the perfect woman for me. She was my opposite. Mariah and I are too much alike. I can't be with someone who's just like me. I want her back. I will do anything to get her back, but I don't want to risk the relationship I have with Rose. She feels I deserve to be alone, but I agree with her. I feel I should be alone, but Alice won't be free forever. Someday someone else is going to put a ring on her finger and I can't let that happen.

I grabbed the remainder of my bags, a framed picture of Maria off of the fireplace and headed out of the door. I threw the bags into the trunk of my car and placed the picture in the glove department. Rose gave me two different pieces of advice. One was either be alone for right now or to choose. I'd rather choose and I choose Alice.

I pulled out of my housing complex and headed towards Alice's apartment. I sped dialed Rose's number and waited for her to pick up. It went straight to voicemail.

"Okay Rose, I know you're avoiding me, but please answer! I've came to a realization and I want you to hear it!"

Once I hung up the call, five minutes later she called back.

"Hello." she whispered, sighing to herself.

"Where are you?" I wondered, stopping at the red light.

"In Royce's car, heading back home." she answered, as my fingers tapped nervously on the driver's wheel.

"I want Alice." I asserted, confidently, leaving no room for argument.

"Okayyyyyyy…." she trailed, waiting for me to continue.

"You said I need to choose. I choose Alice." I informed, pulling off once the light turned green.

"Remember Jasper, it's not going to be that easy. The power and decision isn't in your hands. Just because you choose Alice doesn't mean she's going to choose you." Rose reminded, as I felt my happy mood deteriorate, "You have to realize the gravity of what you did."

"I don't know how to do that though." I whispered, getting caught at another red light.

"Imagine if it was your daughter being cheated on." she said, in a low voice.

"Why are you talking so low?" I wondered, shaking the thoughts of a teenaged Maria crying to me out of my head.

"I told you. I'm with Royce." she remarked, causing me to roll my eyes,

"Look Jasper. Don't take this personally, but I didn't do this before when I should have. Right now I'm not coming to you as your sister, but Alice's friend. Remember what is done in the dark, will come to the light. If you are doing something that has to be lied about, hidden or for any reason cannot be shared with your significant other, you are wrong."

"I know Rose…I know." I sighed, pulling into Alice's apartment complex.

"I hate when you lie to me! It just tells me I'm not worth the truth!" she exclaimed, raising her voice, "You always lied to me, especially when you snuck around with Mariah _behind _Alice's back! I know I was wrong for not saying anything even though I knew. I just let you continue to lie to me, telling me repeatedly that you're being faithful to Alice because I didn't want to see the truth. This is partially my fault and I'm going to take responsibility for my part."

"Rose, if it's anyone's fault it's mine! I screwed up! I'm the one! The relationship was between me and Alice, not you, mom and dad! You three did nothing wrong! I'm at fault! I'm wrong! I screwed up! I risked everything I ever wanted! I'm the one who did wrong!" I bellowed, stopping the car in the middle of the parking lot.

Silence fell over the phone. I wish I could see Rose's face, at least it'll tell me what emotion she's feeling.

"You know…since you've been back this is the first time you actually acknowledged _with feeling _how sorry you were. You acknowledged _with actual feeling _that it was all your fault. No one had to force it out of you, which lets me know you understand the gravity of what you've done." Rose whispered, proudly, as I parked my car in a vacant spot, "Just know Jasper, that if Alice denies you that is her choice. You made your choice, now you will have to live with the consequences. If you don't like it, grow a pair, man up and deal with it. Call me back when you're done."

"Okay, thanks Rose." I said, sincerely, turning off my car's engine.

"Mmhmm, please just don't let it happen again." she replied, before hanging up.

I hopped out of the car and headed to the building. I felt this deep, extensive pile of nervousness swell up my stomach. It gave me a nauseous feeling. Since when did I feel nervous around Alice. I stopped in front of her door to see the name plate gone. I knocked loud and hard, wondering what's going on.

"Who is it?" she asked, most likely peeking through the peep hole.

I didn't answer, since she started opening the door.

"Hey." she whispered, staring down at the ground.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, allowing me to come in.

"I wanted to talk…Are you going somewhere?" I questioned, noticing majority of her apartment was packed up.

"Okay…About what?" Alice wondered, leading me into the living room.

"I wanted to set things straight. I want to give you a sincere apology." I informed, taking a seat on her couch.

"Well, I'm listening…" she trailed off, taking a seat beside me.

"I apologize. I'm sorry for everything I did and everything I put you through. You didn't deserve what I did to you and I'm genuinely sorry for that." I declared, giving her complete eye contact.

"I accept." she proclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

I inhaled the scent of the all too familiar perfume. She smells exactly the same. I felt the hug break off awkwardly.

"That's it?" I wondered, kind of expecting more.

"Listen to me Jasper! When you made the decision to cheat with her you made a statement. It said, I don't value you or our relationship. You placed your needs above everything we had." Alice asserted, forcing me to face her.

"I'm sorry for that decision." I repeated, nodding my head assertively.

"I know you are." she assured, patting my shoulder.

I watched Alice stand back up and began taking the pictures down off of the walls. She wrapped them in newspaper then placed them inside of a large box.

"What's with all the boxes?" I wondered, standing up to help.

"I'm moving to Miami." she informed, causing me to drop a photo.

I looked down at the broken frame that shattered to pieces. I picked up the picture inside to see it of Bella, Rose and Alice. I ruined this friendship when I cheated. They were inseparable. Now, it's just Alice. Rose. Bella. By themselves. Alice came back into the room with a broom and ready to sweep up the broken frame.

"Yeah, Laurent got offered a job there, so we're moving." she informed, walking into her kitchen to dispose of the broken fragments.

"Oh." I murmured, staring down at the ground.

"Yeah." Alice said, biting onto her bottom lip.

"Well, I wish you and Laurent the best." I sighed, averting my eyes in her direction.

"Thank you." she whispered, following me towards the door.

I opened the door before turning to face her.

"Yes Jasper?" she asked, as hope filled her eyes.

"Just in case I don't see you before Friday. Goodbye."

She nodded as I walked out completely. I didn't want to ruin this for Alice. She likes Laurent…I had my chances with her. I don't want to ruin any chance for her to have happiness.

"I really need to talk to Rose." I whispered, waiting for the elevator.

I thought about whether I should take my cell phone out and call her or pay her visit. I chose the second option after she didn't answer her phone the first time I called.

**Review:**

**I typed this all in one night…I'm tired. I'm so happy tomorrow is Friday, which means THE WEEKEND! My best friend Tiffany (Ms. Hale) birthday is on Wednesday, December 14****th****, so I want to finish this story by then. Lets hope! **

**-Rachel.**


	25. Dumped

**Rosalie:**

I had to get home and set things straight with Royce before Emmett came over with the babies. During breakfast, I know Royce felt the awkwardness between us. Royce tried to crack jokes during the meal, but for some reason, this time around I didn't find them funny.

"Want to hear a joke about my penis? Oh wait, it's to long." Royce joked, watching me search for my keys.

"Want to hear a joke about my vagina? Oh wait, you won't get it." I quipped, pulling out my house keys.

"You're welcome for the ride." Royce said, trying to change the conversation.

"Thank you." I whispered, unlocking the front door.

I wanted to get this out of the way. After Emmett and I slept together, I wanted to break things off with Royce as quick as possible. I didn't want to string him along. I've been best friends with Alice, during the whole Jasper affair, and I've seen him string her along…I would hate to do that to Royce.

For some odd reason, I couldn't break his heart. When Emmett wasn't there, Royce was. He came into my babies lives when they were around seven months, and he's been there since. He's a good guy. He stayed with me, knowing I had two kids! He stayed with me, even though we haven't had sex. He hasn't even pressured me into doing anything with him.

"What's wrong with me?" Royce murmured, as I entered the townhouse.

"Nothing is wrong with you. Why would you think-" I began, before being interrupted by the slamming of my front door.

"You've been avoiding me Rosalie! Don't even try to deny it! I literally had to hunt you down in order to take you to breakfast today! You left me a fucking voicemail breaking things off!" Royce screamed, banging his fist against the wall, "You didn't even have the courage to break up with me face to face?"

"Because I knew you would act like that! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Royce! You're a good guy, but-" I started, before he smacked my vase off the mantel.

"I'm tired of hearing that! Every girl I've been with has always left me for someone else! When they break up with me they always say, you're a good guy! If I was a good guy, you wouldn't leave me! I don't want to hear that from you too! What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you." I assured, patting his shoulder.

"You never slept with me…" he trailed off, staring at my hand resting on his shoulder.

"I wasn't ready." I replied, noticing his eyes water up.

"But you were ready to go crawling back into bed with your ex!" he shouted, smacking my hand away from him, "I should have known you were a slut!"

"You are not going to come into my house and disrespect me!" I yelled, approaching the front door, "I refuse to be disrespected in my house! Get out!"

"What if I say no? Now do you think I'm such a good guy?" Royce remarked, crossing his arms.

"I want you out of my house! We're over! I tried to be nice, but now I want you out!" I shouted, storming to the front door to open it.

"What if I stay right here? You can't force me out. You're not strong enough!" he declared, leaning against the wall.

"Royce, I swear! If you keep pissing me off, I will kick you in the balls so hard, your adoptive children won't be able to have kids!" I threatened, clenching my fists in anger.

Royce just stood there with a cocky grin on his face. His arms crossed and his right foot tapped on the floor impatiently.

"I'm glad I never had sex with you." Royce growled, looking me up and down, "I probably would have caught something."

"Remember when you picked me up? You didn't pick me up from Alice's! That was Emmett's place and I stayed overnight!" I bellowed, feeling him backhand me with all the fiber of his being.

I felt the weight under me shift, causing me to fall to the ground. I felt blood trickle from my lip as I looked up at Royce.

"You spent the night with him? Why?" Royce shouted, as I heard a car pull up.

"Because…" I whispered, staring down at the ground sadly.

"You're just as bad as your brother. He lies and cheats…you do those to, but at least he has the decency to hide it." Royce growled, pulling me up to my feet.

"What do you want Rosalie?" Royce whispered, pecking the corner of my mouth, where he left a scratch.

"I want you to leave. I want you to never come back to my house. I want you to give me your blessing. And most importantly I want you to move on." I murmured, wiping the remainder of blood with the back of my hand.

"You're just so selfish! The one thing about you that bothered me the most was your attitude! You have a horrible attitude! I couldn't stand it!" Royce remarked, gripping my upper arms in a secure hold.

"I never had an attitude, I just have a personality that you couldn't handle." I commented, struggling to loosen his grip on my arms.

"I've always felt distant from you! I never knew why…until Emmett came back in the picture! I'm better than that guy!" Royce shouted, as I pushed him away from me.

"_That guy _doesn't put his hands on me!" I hollered, walking towards the door.

"What do you feel in him, that you don't feel in me?" he whispered, following me slowly.

"Love. I love him Royce…and I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way about you." I answered, feeling the back of his hand go across my face again.

This time instead of falling, I just stumbled. I saw Emmett finally approaching with two separate car seats in his hand.

"What's going on?" he wondered, stepping inside the house.

Emmett looked Royce up and down before averting his eyes to me and doing the same thing.

"Shit." he quickly muttered, setting the car seats down to approach me.

"I'm fine." I whispered, as he turned to face Royce.

"What's the problem?" he growled, clenching his fists.

"Nothing…I was just leaving." Royce mumbled, smiling down at my babies.

Aubrey and Mason looked up at Royce and reached their arms out for him. I unbuckled Aubrey and pulled her into my arms, as Emmett did the same to Mason.

"Bye." Royce cooed, patting Aubrey on the head.

I turned away from him, preventing him from touching her further. He turned to look at Mason, but Emmett caught his arm before it touched him.

"Goodbye." Emmett asserted, releasing his arm.

Once Royce left out of my house, I released a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. I set Aubrey onto the floor as Emmett did the same to Mason. He rushed into the kitchen as I directed the toddlers into the living room.

"Here." he whispered, handing me an ice pack.

"Oh, I'm fine Emmett. I don't need-" I started, as he grabbed my hand.

"Here." he asserted, placing it into my hand.

I gripped the ice pack and brought it to my face.

"What is it?" I asked, noticing him stare at me wide eyed.

"Innocent Rose got in a not so innocent situation." he commented, helping me adjust the ice pack on my face.

"The fact that I don't have a criminal record doesn't mean I'm a good girl. It just means I'm good at not getting caught." I remarked, causing him to pass me his best wink and grin.

I felt Mason hold onto my legs as he reached up to try to grab the ice pack. He stood on his toes in his attempt to get the pack from my hand.

"No…mommy needs it more than you do." Emmett cooed, scooping the toddler into his arms.

Emmett's bonding moment with his son was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I swear if that's Royce!" Emmett exclaimed, holding Mason as he walked to the door.

I grabbed Aubrey's hand and walked towards the hall slowly to see who was at the door. Emmett opened the door to show Jasper, a worried mess.

**Review!**


	26. Lecture

**Jasper:**

I awaited for Rose to open the door, but to my surprise Emmett did with Mason wrapped inside of his left arm.

I stared down at the ground as my foot tapped anxiously. I looked up to see Rose standing in the far back holding Aubrey's hand.

"Coming in?" Emmett asked, opening the door enough for me to step in.

"Yeah." I answered, walking inside.

Emmett looked between me and Rose, as she and Aubrey walked towards us.

"I guess I'll take the babies upstairs." he spoke up, picking Aubrey up with his right hand.

Both toddlers feet dangled, causing them to laugh as Emmett headed up the stairs.

"Jasper, what happened?" Rose wondered, leading me into the living room, "And I want every single detail."

"Ughhhh, I don't even know where to start." I sighed, taking a seat beside her.

"The beginning would be nice." she remarked, nudging my arm with hers.

"Rose, I'm just going to sum it up. I'd rather not go through that again." I responded, turning to face her, "I went to Alice's apartment. I gave her a sincere apology, but I didn't tell her that I'm still in love with her."

"Why not?" Rose exclaimed, shoving me, completely agitated, "You are aware that this is the second biggest mistake you made!"

"Rose I know that. I don't need you to tell me what I already know. I came here because I want advice!" I declared, noticing her eyes grow bigger.

She placed her hand over her heart and started deep breathing. My face frowns because I thought something was wrong with her, until she started smiling.

"I'm sorry! I lost my breath. I can't believe you're actually coming to me for advice!" Rose astonished, calming down.

"Okay, now can we be adults." I remarked, standing up out of my seat on the couch.

"Yeah you're right. Okay advice…Well, for one, you need to grow some balls and tell Alice how you feel. If you don't you will always wonder. If she shoots you down, oh well, you have to move on, but it's worth trying!" Rose asserted, following me into the kitchen.

Rose turned on the coffee machine and watched as it brewed coffee. She took out thawed chicken and began soaking it in water.

"I can't take rejection." I whispered, turning the faucet water off.

"Just think of it this way. Rejection, in any form, from anyone is simply fate's way of saying, careful, you're going the wrong way." she replied, grabbing a frying pan out of the lower cabinet.

"I just think it's better to be alone than to keep reaching out to people and have them reject you. There's only so much rejection a person can take." I responded, as she sat the pan down onto the hot stove.

"Are you serious Jasper? Who has rejected you? No one. To my knowledge, you haven't rejected anyone. Maybe if you feel that way you should be alone." she hollered, placing the uncooked chicken into a bowl.

I went to the cabinet and grabbed all the seasonings I usually use when making chicken. I set them down beside the bowl, as she continued to wash and place the chicken inside.

"You're suppose to be helping me! Advising me!" I remarked, crossing my arms.

"I can't help you if you aren't willing to take what I'm saying into consideration!" Rose exclaimed, seasoning each piece of chicken, "Jasper it's going to go either two ways. She's either going to want to be with you or not!"

"Rose you don't know how hard it is when the one you love doesn't love you back, but it's even worse seeing them love someone else!" I proclaimed, as Emmett entered the kitchen.

"What is he talking about?" Emmett asked, wrapping his arms around Rose's waist.

"Nothing that concerns you." I answered, before Rose got the chance to.

"What's your problem?" Emmett questioned, dropping his arms from around her waist.

"Jasper is just stressed out." Rose proclaimed, stepping in between me and Emmett.

"Wait, since when did this happen? What happened to Royce?" I wondered, as my eyes casually fell onto Emmett's hand locked with Rose's.

"Look! You didn't come here to question my personal life. You came for some advice! I gave you some, so why aren't you tracking her down?"

"What's really going on Rose?" Emmett asked, turning towards Rose for answers.

"Jasper's still in love with Alice. He came to-" Rose started, before Emmett cut her off.

"Ohhhh no! He's not dragging Alice back into his hell of a life! She's too good!" Emmett asserted, earning a glare from Rose.

"Jasper does not have a hell of a life Emmett! He was just misguided! Confused even! He was a child then, not ready to grow up. Now, he's mature and grown. He can handle his own." Rose responded, quickly jumping to my defense.

"Rose I don't want to argue with you…" Emmett trailed off, caressing Rose's face with his hand.

"And I don't want to argue with you either, but thinking your sister is better than my brother isn't helping." she growled, pushing his hand from her face.

"Look Jasper…I just don't want to see Alice getting hurt. I'm sure you understand where this is coming from." Emmett declared, moving around Rose to approach me.

"Yeah, I understand. That's why I'm not taking it personally. If I had a say, I wouldn't have wanted you with Rose because I don't want her getting hurt." I replied, holding my hand out, "Truce?"

"If you don't break her heart then yeah." Emmett answered, shaking my hand, "Break her heart and I'll break your skull."

"Same goes for Rose." I asserted, watching a grin spread out on her face.

"Alice isn't leaving until Friday so I have time to think about what I'm going to say." I whispered, assisting Rose in prepping the chicken, "I hope this works out. I really want a change in my life."

"If you truly want a change in your life, you have to be willing to let go of what you fear and go outside of your comfort zone. I did and now I have what I always wanted." Emmett declared, wrapping his arm around Rose's waist.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." she quipped, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"So, I guess I should go." I whispered, feeling the awkwardness fill up the kitchen.

"Are you sure? You can stay and eat if you want." Rose replied, washing her hands.

"Yeah. I need to go pick up Maria from mom and dad's." I responded, pulling my car keys out, "I want to get there before Mariah does."

"How is everything with her? How did she take it?" Rose wondered, leaning against the threshold of the kitchen.

"Bad…she didn't take it well." I answered, heading towards the front door.

I heard Rose's heels follow behind me.

"Oh Jasper! Rose called out, gaining my attention, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I wondered, opening up the front door.

"For being so mean and uptight since you came back." she answered, causing me to close the door.

I walked back over to her, and pulled her into a hug. I felt her bury her head into the crook of my neck, as I pecked her forehead.

"I'm sorry too. Nothing I say can justify the way I've been acting." I whispered into her ear, "I promise I'm going to get Alice back if it's the last thing I do."

"I believe you." Rose said, breaking off the hug, "I love you Jasper."

"Love you too Rose." I replied, heading out the front door.

**Review:**

**Soooooooooo, December 14****th**** is rapidly approaching! A one-shot following the events of this story should be coming out on Christmas, so stay tuned for more information on that. The summary for that is coming soon.**

**-Rachel.**


	27. Off To Miami

**Alice:**

"Are you sure we need to leave today? It's such short notice." I murmured, pulling into my parents' driveway.

"Yeah, but we need to get acquainted in Miami. I have to start work on Saturday, and if we go Friday we won't have time be get situated." Laurent explained, getting out of the car.

I unbuckled my seatbelt as he jogged around to the passenger side to open up the car door.

"Thank you." I whispered, taking his hand as he helped me step out.

Laurent was always the perfect gentleman. I still haven't came across what isn't perfect about him. He doesn't get angry. He's polite. He has manners. He's every woman's ideal man.

"You are aware my parents are going to be upset that we waited to the last minute to tell them about us moving to Miami." I stated, walking up the path leading to the front door.

"I know, but you're the one who changed your mind about telling them sooner." Laurent replied, taking my hand in his.

"I know…I know. I was just nervous. I wanted to avoid telling them. How about we go to Miami and I'll call them to tell them we moved to Miami?" I wondered, bouncing up and down at my perfect idea.

"They'll be even more upset. Matter-of-fact they'll be pissed, most likely at me since they'll think it's my fault." Laurent informed, knocking on the front door.

"Coming!" I heard my mother shout, as we waited patiently for her to open the door.

The door opened and she allowed us to step inside. She led us upstairs to my father's office so we could tell them at the same time.

"So, what's going on?" my dad asked, closing his laptop.

"Laurent got a promotion and he starts on Saturday." I started, as my mother proudly pulled him into a hug.

"That's all? Really? You couldn't have called and said that?" my dad asked, skeptically quirking a brow.

"Dad! That isn't all!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes at his rudeness, "The promotion is in Miami."

"So, you two are breaking up? I don't understand." my mother replied, stepping back away from us.

"No, we're moving to Miami." I answered, squeezing Laurent's hand tighter.

"When are you leaving?" my dad questioned, crossing his arms.

"Today." I whispered, staring down at the ground.

My mother's face looked extremely pale. It wasn't like I was moving hours away. I'm moving to a place with an entirely different time zone!

"Why'd you wait so late? It's such short notice." she murmured, pulling me into her arms.

"I know why she waited so late. One word. Laurent." my dad asserted, getting out of his desk chair.

"Sir, I wanted to tell you sooner-" Laurent started to explain, before my dad cut him off.

"She wouldn't be moving across the country if she wasn't with you! She's moving because of you! I don't care if you wanted to tell us sooner! You are the reason she's moving! You can't tell me otherwise!" he shouted, approaching Laurent hastily.

"Dad stop!" I yelled, getting between the two.

"Sir no offense, but if Alice didn't want to go she doesn't have to. I'm not forcing her to! She's a big girl and you should let her grow up." Laurent replied, keeping his voice low so my father wouldn't think he was raising it.

"Laurent's right. I am an adult." I reminded, glaring at both of them.

"We aren't planning on staying long. We just stopped pass to say goodbye before we head to catch our flight in two hours." I informed, heading out of my dad's office.

I heard my parents follow behind us.

"Why are you leaving so early? I mean, he starts on Saturday." my mom whispered, reaching for my hand.

"We want to unpack and explore Miami before Laurent has to go to work." I answered, being pulled into a tight hug by my mom.

Even though my dad irritated me at times, I couldn't leave without hugging him. I turned to him and opened my arms before wrapping them around him tightly.

"Ready?" Laurent asked, extending his hand to me.

"Yeah." I answered, following him towards the front door.

"Oh Laurent!" my dad called out, waiting until Laurent turned to face him, "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier."

"I'm sorry too sir." Laurent replied, heading out the front door.

I blew a kiss to my parents before following behind him.

"Are we ready to head to the airport?" he asked, opening the car door for me.

"No. We have one more stop…then we can go." I answered, watching as he jogged to the driver's side.

* * *

We pulled into a parking space that wasn't marked reserved in front of Rose's townhouse. I noticed Emmett's car parked next to Roses, and knew he was here. Good, it'll give me one less of a stop to make.

I knocked on the door, excitedly, bouncing with joy.

"I knew you couldn't pass on my cooking!" Rose exclaimed, opening the door, "Oh, Alice, I thought you were Jasper."

"Nope." I quipped, entering the house with Laurent behind me.

I stooped low as Mason waddled towards me, with his arms out open. I scooped Mason into my arms and bounced him on my hip.

"Emmett!" Rose shouted, picking Aubrey up as she smiled at me and Laurent.

"What's up?" Emmett asked, wiping his hands on the dish towel, before noticing me and Laurent, "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"We just came pass to say goodbye. We're heading to the airport today to go to Miami. I wanted to say bye in person." I explained, setting Mason down.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Rose asked, handing Aubrey to Emmett.

"We want to unpack and get settled in before Laurent has to go back to work." I answered, approaching her.

"Emmett, can you take Laurent in the kitchen to taste my chicken?" Rose wondered, winking at Emmett.

"Sure." Emmett replied, as I quirked my brow at them.

I watched Laurent and Emmett disappear down the hall before Rose pulled me into the living room.

"What's going on with you and Jasper?" Rose asked, getting straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" I laughed, noticing Aubrey waddle into the room, "Nothing is going on with us. We hardly speak."

"He loves you…you love him." she summed up, causing me to smack her arm.

"Watch what you say!" I scolded, pulling Aubrey onto my lap.

Is she not aware that Laurent is in the next room?

"Sorry." she murmured, smiling down as her daughter played with my necklace.

"Laurent and I are together-" I started, before she interrupted me.

"Do you love him though?" Rose asked, crossing her arms.

"Not yet, but I'll get there." I answered, pecking the little blond girl's hair, "It takes me a little longer to love someone."

"Do you love my brother?" she questioned, forcing me to face her.

"I'm not answering that question!" I proclaimed, setting Aubrey back onto her feet.

"Just answer it. If you don't love him anymore I'll leave you alone and stop pestering you." she promised, staring into my eyes.

"I don't love your brother!" I asserted, standing up.

"I wouldn't care if you carved those words for me in stone. If they're not from the heart, then they mean nothing to me. What you do, speaks louder than what you say." she whispered, patting my shoulder.

I inhaled a sharp breath. Maybe I should tell Rose how I feel about Jasper. She'll give me some worthy advice on how to act on it….I don't know.

"Ready?" Laurent called out, walking into the living room, as he wiped his hands with a paper towel, "Rosalie that chicken was awesome! When we visit Forks, you're going to have to fry me a batch!"

"Get there safely. Call when you land!" Emmett instructed, pulling me into a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered, pecking his dimpled cheek.

I turned to Rose and saw her eyes swelling up with tears.

"I just got you back." she mumbled, throwing her arms around me, "Have you ran into Jasper?"

I pulled away from her and quirked an eyebrow. What exactly is she not telling me?

**Review:**

**Hope you all enjoyed. Three chapters left, then you all will get a sneak peek into the one-shot sequel of this story.**

**-Rachel.**


	28. Stopping The Flight

**Jasper:**

"Look at what I made you!" Maria gleamed, showing me her drawing.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, taking it from her.

I saw her blush and stare down at the ground. My father rushed into the room and scooped Maria into his arms. He kissed around her face, as she giggled in his arms.

I glanced away from my dad and daughter to answer my cell phone as it rang.

"Hello!" I greeted, winking at my daughter.

"Jasper! There's a change in plans! Alice is leaving today!" Rose declared, causing me to quickly hop up.

"Wish me luck." I whispered, grabbing my keys.

"I'm crossing my fingers." she replied, before hanging up.

"Sweetheart, I have to go, but I'll be right back." I assured, rustling her hair.

"Daddy! You messed up my curls!" Maria exclaimed, running towards the window.

I followed after her, bent over and pecked her cheek.

"I'll try not to be long." I commented, heading towards the door.

I grabbed my car key as I jogged towards the driveway of my parents house.

"Where have you been?" a familiar voice asked, causing me to jump and turn around.

"I'm in rush and I don't have to answer to you." I growled, unlocking my car door.

"Jasper wait!" Mariah called out, stopping me from getting inside of my car, "I want you to come back! Maria and I need you! I'm sorry for having lunch with that guy! I promise it won't happen again!"

I closed my car door and approached her. I pat her shoulder as I looked into her brown eyes.

"Our relationship wasn't healthy. I wasn't happy in the relationship. It felt more like I had to be with you." I attempted to explain as Mariah pushed my hand off of her shoulder.

Mariah storms towards my car and kicks the tire with her shoe. She was just expressing anger because that kick to my tire didn't do any harm, but to her foot.

"Shit!" she remarked, bouncing up and down on her good foot.

"You don't know what you're going to be missing! I want you back Jasper! Maria wants you back! If you don't come back, I will take Maria and leave! If I don't have you, it's no point in me staying here. My family isn't even from here!" Mariah bellowed, on the verge of tears.

I approach her slowly and grip her arm.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, struggling to pull her arm out of my grasp.

"If you take my daughter away, I will hunt you down. I won't rest until I have her back!" I responded, releasing her arm.

Mariah looked into my eyes, before smiling then finally bursting into a loud laugh. She rested her hand on the hood of my car as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Bye Jasper!" Mariah sung out, walking towards the front door of my parent's house.

I don't trust her. I don't trust her one bit. She wants me to leave so she can quickly pack up Maria and leave out of the state of Washington. I watch her enter the house before glancing at my watch.

I don't want Alice to make her flight or it's going to be to late.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed, locking my car door.

I followed Mariah back into the house and raced to grab Maria. She will not be running away with Maria as long as I'm around.

"You're back!" Maria exclaimed, jumping up and down, "Oh, hi mommy."

"Hi baby." Mariah whispered, pecking her daughter's forehead, "Are you ready to go?"

"I want to hang out with daddy some more!" Maria proclaimed, giving me her puppy dog pout.

"Daddy has somewhere to be. He's meeting a person who's way more important to him than us." Mariah explained, as I pulled Maria towards me.

"No one! I mean no one is more important to me than you!" I asserted, grabbing her shoes.

"What are you doing?" Mariah exclaimed, watching me help put Maria shoes on.

"I'm taking Maria with me." I remarked, grabbing Maria's sweater.

"You can't take my daughter with you to see that whore!" Mariah screamed, pulling Maria towards her.

"Come on sweetheart. It's okay." I whispered, looking down at Maria.

Maria stepped around her mother and walked towards me.

"Maria get back here now!" Mariah shouted, as I picked Maria up.

Mariah followed me to my car, continually yelling. Her voice got louder as she watched me strap Maria in.

"Jasper give me my daughter." Mariah growled, as I closed the car door.

I jogged around the other side as Mariah followed.

"What are you expecting? That slut forgives you, you and her get married and raise Maria as if that whore was her mother?" Mariah questioned, preventing me from closing my door.

"No. Maria will always be your daughter. Unlike you, I won't try to take that away." I whispered, closing the door.

Mariah growled at the car, as I backed out and pulled off. Luckily, the airport wasn't to far away.

"Daddy." Maria called out, staring out the window, "Do you still love mommy?"

"Sweetheart, your mom and I will always love you, but we lost that love for each other.

"So does that mean we aren't going to be living together?" Maria wondered, swinging her legs, and kicking the back of the passenger seat.

"Yes, but I'll see you everyday." I assured, pulling into the airport parking lot.

"Unbuckle your seat belt!" I ordered, rushing out of the car and to Maria's side.

I pulled her into my arms and raced inside of the airport.

"Sir, where are you going?" a lady wondered, watching me run pass her.

"I'm not catching a flight, but I need to stop someone who is." I shouted, continuing my race to Alice.

"Flight 245 to Miami is now boarding." the lady over the loud speaker said.

I saw Alice and Laurent up ahead, standing in line to get their ticket marked.

"Alice wait!" I yelled, watching as her and Laurent turned around to face me.

**Review:**

**Two more chapters to come! Hope you all enjoyed. Please read and review and tell me what you think.**

**-Rachel.**


	29. Final Reunion

**Alice:**

"Alice wait!" Jasper yelled, causing me and Laurent to turn around and face him.

I should have known he was going to come here. Rose acting weird and making odd comments should have told me something was up. I glanced down at the little brunette girl holding onto her father's finger.

"Go sit down. I'll try not to take so long." Jasper said, pointing towards the seat he directed Maria to.

"Hold on." I whispered, handing Laurent my carryon bag, "I'll try to be quick."

"Jasper what are you doing here?" I asked, approaching him, skeptically.

"Alice I love you!" he exclaimed, reaching his hand out for mine.

I pulled my hand back before feeling Laurent take a stand in front of me. He dropped my carry on bag and shoves Jasper. I noticed Maria drop her doll, run to her father and start hitting Laurent in his leg.

"Leave my daddy alone!" Maria screamed, stomping onto Laurent's foot.

"Stay away from her." Laurent growled, eyeing Jasper up and down.

"Goodbye." I whispered, picking up my carry on.

I always wanted to hear those words come out of Jasper's mouth again, but I want more. I deserve to hear more.

"Alice wait!" Jasper repeated, grabbing my arm to prevent me from walking away, "Just hear me out a second."

"Okay! Fine, you have exactly 30 seconds. Go!"

"I love you! I'm sorry about what I did to you. I'm sorry about how I made you feel. I love you Alice and that feeling will never go away! I promise if you take me back I'll love you for eternity. We belong together. We've been through so much, but we always find our way back! You can't get on that plane with him!" Jasper asserted, taking my hand in his, "I will cherish you and treat you like the queen you are."

"Alice we need to go." Laurent spat, rushing me along.

I felt tears prick my eyes. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt a drop hit my cheek. I've never heard Jasper say any of that before. He always said he loves me, but I didn't feel it. I couldn't sense that it was true. All of this, I know for a fact is true. For Christ sakes, he's admitting his feelings in front of an audience.

"Come on…" Laurent sighed, reaching for my arm.

I inhaled a deep breath before turning to face him. This is where I have to make a decision. Either go with Laurent or stay in Forks with Jasper. I stared down at Maria sitting on the couch, playing with her doll. She looked so much like her father, the only attribute she got from her mother was her hair color.

"Alice it's going to be okay." Laurent soothed, realizing I was crying.

He threw his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I felt my head being buried into his chest, as his dreads caressed my shoulder.

"You should go alone." I whispered, fearing the words as they left my mouth.

Laurent pulled away from me, and stared at me with complete confusion. He looked as if he thought he heard me wrong.

"What?" he muttered, gripping his carry on tighter.

"You should go alone." I repeated, staring down at the ground.

"I don't understand." he mumbled, looking tremendously heartbroken.

"I still love Jasper." I explained, setting my carry on bag next to Maria.

Laurent backed away from me and looked up. He bit down onto his bottom lip before erupting.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe you're still in love with him! I can't believe you can still be in love with someone who caused you so much pain!" he shouted, causing bystanders to look our way, "I hate you so much for stringing me along."

"It wasn't like that!" I yelled, as he turned his back to walk away.

"Save it!" he spat, handing the lady his ticket, "I can't wait until he screws up again. My mother was right about you. I should have just listened."

Laurent walked down the terminal and onto the plane. I felt so horrible. He was a good guy, he didn't deserve this. I turned around to face Jasper as Maria smiled at us.

I wiped my eyes before running towards him. His arms were wide open before clasping around my body.

"I love you too!" I bellowed, inching towards his mouth for a passionate, desired kiss.

**Review:**

**Tomorrow is my bestie's birthday! Yayyyyyyyyyy! Well, anyway the last chapter comes out tomorrow. It'll be two months later, but also in the next chapter you'll get a sneak peek into the one shot following this story which will debut on Christmas!**

**-Rachel.**


	30. Epilogue

**Third Person:**

**Two Months Later**

"Rose stir the greens!" Sarah shouted, as she checked on the turkey in the oven.

Sarah wanted to throw an official dinner now that the Hales and Cullens are friends again. Emmett sat in the living room with Carlisle, Jasper, William, Edward, Maria, Abigail and the twins.

"I'm taking the pie out of the oven." Esme announced, pulling the oven mitts over her hands.

"I'll take the drinks to the table." Alice informed, going into the fridge.

"I'm right behind you with the plastic plates, cups and utensils." Bella added, waiting for Alice to lead the way.

"The greens are done." Rose informed, walking towards the mashed potatoes, "And so are the mashed potatoes."

"The turkey needs about twenty more minutes." Sarah sighed, closing the oven.

They headed into the living room to hang out with everyone else, while the food continued cooking. Rose sat on the floor and crawled towards her babies and Emmett. Alice sat on Jasper's lap as Abigail and Maria played dolls. Bella, William, Edward and Sarah were in deep conversation about a business venture as Carlisle and Esme sat stiff on the couch staring at Mason and Aubrey.

Aubrey stood on two feet and walked towards Esme. Esme smiled and bent over to pick up the little girl. Emmett laughed as he watched his mom tickle his daughter. Carlisle watched as if he was a stranger who didn't belong.

"Can I hold her?" Carlisle whispered, as Rose stood up with Mason in her arms.

"No." Emmett answered, taking his daughter from his mother.

"Emmett I'm sorry. The money has been getting to my head. I've been losing my family and the money is the only thing keeping me sane. I never meant anything I said about Rose or those babies. The anger I had for one person, "Carlisle said, averting his eyes to Jasper then back to Emmett, "caused me to feel angry towards who ever was related to that said person."

Emmett stared down at Aubrey who looked at him confused. "Hand her to Carlisle." Rose whispered, assuring, while rubbing Emmett's back as Mason sat on her side hip.

Emmett inhaled a deep breath as he handed over his daughter to his father. Rose passes Mason to Esme to give her hip and arms a break. Mason stood on Esme's lap bouncing up and down, clapping his hands, as Esme's hands rested on his back to make sure he didn't fall. Carlisle held the little girl tightly in his arms, as if his life depended on it. He hummed melodies in her ear as he rocked her.

"Mason looks just like Emmett," Carlisle stated, before glancing towards Aubrey, "but, she looks like Rose."

"Esme, Rose, Bella, and Alice please help me. I'm in dire need of more available hands." Sarah laughed, directing the women to the kitchen.

Esme sat Mason beside Carlisle, and stood up to follow the other women. Emmett took his mother's seat and pulled his son onto his lap.

"You do forgive me, don't you?" Carlisle asked, making funny faces at Aubrey.

Aubrey's giggling is what pushed Emmett towards forgiveness. She adores Carlisle already. That has to say something.

"I can't stay mad at you," Emmett sighed, passing Mason to Carlisle, "even though sometimes I want to."

Carlisle struggled as both toddlers wanted to play while sitting on his lap. He slid them off and sat them between him and Emmett.

"Everyone the food is ready!" Sarah announced, leading everyone into the dining room.

"Can you take him? It's a seat in there for him." Emmett wondered, scooping Aubrey into his arms.

Carlisle agreed and picked the little boy up. He followed Emmett and like Emmett said there was a seat in there for Mason. He sat Mason in the seat beside Aubrey. Emmett sat down in the seat beside his son, saving the seat beside Aubrey for Rose.

"You know I watched the news and they said the world's going to end in 2012!" Bella laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh please! They can't even predict the weather, how are they going to predict the end of the entire world?" Rose sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes.

"They have a logical reason behind it. It will end." Edward muttered, making his and Abigail's plate.

"If the world ends in 2012, how come my Sprite expires in 2013. Huh? Explain that to me!" Alice remarked, crossing her arms, waiting for an excuse.

Edward shook his head in laughter as everyone continued making their plates.

"Have you guys ever wondered how long it would take a giraffe to throw up?" Rose asked, handing Aubrey a small piece of turkey.

"That's a good question actually…Hmmm." Esme added, thinking to herself, causing Carlisle to laugh.

Jasper and Edward made Maria and Abigail's plate before allowing them to eat by themselves. Emmett fed Mason and Rosalie fed Aubrey.

"Why can't you walk around in a bra and panties, but you can walk around in a bikini?" Sarah wondered, quirking an eyebrow as everyone thought to themselves.

When everyone finished eating, they took the conversation into the living room.

"Go get your coat Maria. Your mom should be on her way." Jasper ordered, watching his daughter skip away.

"I don't want to leave." she whispered, walking back into the living room while putting her coat on.

"Maria!" Mariah called out, entering the house.

Maria dragged her feet towards her mother.

"She doesn't want to leave. Do you think we can drop her off when we leave?" Alice asked, approaching Maria.

"No. She will not be getting into a car that you're in. I don't want you around my daughter! I don't want you touching her! Thinking about her! Saying her name! Nothing!" Mariah growled, grabbing onto Maria's hand.

"What gives you the right to do that?" Esme shouted, pulling Alice towards her.

"I am her mother!" Mariah exclaimed, picking Maria up in her arms.

"And Jasper's her father!" Rose remarked, approaching her, before Emmett pulled her back.

"I'm just trying to protect my daughter." Mariah informed, pecking Maria's cheek, "I'm a good mother."

"You can't keep me from seeing her Mariah. She's Jasper's daughter! I'm Jasper's girlfriend!" Alice bellowed, watching Maria bury her head into the crook of her mother's neck.

"I had her! I birthed her! I'm her mother! I'm a good mother!"

"Just because you can make babies, doesn't make you a good mother. I've looked through a microscope before, does that make me a damn scientist!" Rose spat, glaring daggers at the woman.

"It's okay Rose. I can take care of it." Alice whispered, pushing Rose towards Emmett.

"You cannot take care of it Alice. I know for a fact you can't. You would never be enough for Jasper. He'll always need more." she laughed, winking at me.

"You're trying me!" Alice exclaimed, glaring at her as she rocked Maria in her arms.

"You need Rose to fight your battles, just like Jasper does." she added, looking Alice up and down, before averting her eyes towards Jasper.

"Just try me Mariah!" Alice growled, clenching her fists.

"Calm down…" Jasper whispered, rubbing Alice's back, soothingly.

"Don't argue with an idiot, Alice. She will drag you down to her level and beat you with experience." Rose asserted, pulling Alice towards the couch.

"He wants me Mariah! Get over it!" Alice yelled, flopping down onto the couch.

"We'll see if Jasper still wants to be with you when Maria starts to hate you." Mariah commented, laughing as she turned to head to the door.

"Maria." Mariah whispered, pecking her daughter's forehead.

"Hmm?" Maria asked, adjusting her head position on her mother's shoulder.

"Alice is such a slut." Mariah laughed, securing her hold on her daughter.

"Mommy, what's a slut?" Maria wondered, staring up into her mother's brown eyes.

Mariah looked back at Jasper and Alice and grinned before walking out of the door.

**Review:**

**So, on Christmas the one-shot of this story's sequel will be coming out. So, I'll talk to you guys then, and don't forget to review! Also, I would like to wish one of my best friends, Tiffany, (Ms. Hale) a happy birthday! **

**-Rachel.**


End file.
